Love Me
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: What if Naruto had never grown up alone? What if he had never suffered in silence, but rather in company? What if young Naruto had met young Gaara? What if an impossible kind of love had blossomed? *Seme!Gaara-Uke!Naruto *SLOW BURN GaaNaru
1. Love Me Song

Love Me

**I do legally own this song; these are my lyrics I have written to go along with this story. Enjoy!**

I have lived a dark and lonely past

Always on my thoughts, always on my mind

I know, deep down, the good things don't last

But others are just too blind

/Breathe/

They don't see that underneath my skin

Lies all my sins

They don't see that I'm not as happy as I pretend to be

They don't see the real me

They don't see who I truly am

Because, I'm too scared to let them in

/Breathe/

Love me,

Like I'm the only one

Love me,

Till the day you and I are gone

Love me,

Don't you dare shun me

Love me,

Even after the morning dawn

/Breathe/

They'll never see the real me

Never in a million years

I'll cross a raging sea

Just to keep them away from me and my fears

/Breathe/

I'll smile day by day

Be as loud as I possibly can

But at night I'll replay

The day this all began

/Breathe/

Love me,

Like I'm the only one

Love me,

Till the day you and I are gone

Love me,

Please don't shun me

Love me,

Even after the morning dawn

/Breathe/

When I first saw you

I had no clue

That you were the one who would save me from the dark

That you would re-light my dampened spark

I never saw this coming

/Breathe/

You took my breath away

On the very first day

With your dark clothing, and haunted eyes

All I wished to do was hug you and say

"Please live to see another sunrise."

/Breathe/

Love me,

Like I'm the only one

Love me,

Till the day you and I are gone

Love me,

Please don't shun me

Love me,

Ever after the morning dawn

/Breathe/

Hold me,

Forever in your arms

Hold me,

Keep me tight in your loving embrace

Protect me,

From the world that harms

Protect me,

Take me to our special place

Love me,

Until the end of time


	2. Prolouge

Love Me

Prologue

Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters.**_ **I do however own the song, "Love Me," that is written in the first chapter.** Well, this is my first GaaNaru fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy! P.S, I'm going to make Sasuke a lot more different than from the manga. I'm so, so sorry it's so short :( I promise things will get a little longer.

**Naruto's POV**

_I bowed my head, crystal clear tears running down my tan, three marked cheeks; I sniffled, biting my tongue to hold in all the sounds I wanted to let out of my pink lipped mouth._

_I wanted to scream._

_I wanted to rant._

_I wanted to question._

_I wanted to ask, __**"Why me?" **__and not be denied._

_I wanted so many things._

_But I couldn't have any of them._

_I sniffled some more, clenching the swings arm's until my knuckles turned white._

"_Hey everybody look! It's the freak!" I heard a boy's voice yell out. I tensed, body stiffening, once I recognized who's vocalized sound it was: it was __**his **__voice._

_Sasuke Uchiha: a spoiled brat and my all-time bully. _

_Uchiha calls me names like freak and monster, he beats me whenever he sees me, puts me down, and makes me feel like I'm not even worth the dirt laying upon this ground._

_I hopped off the swing and started running, never looking back, knowing instantly why Uchiha had called me out. _

_He only calls me out whenever he wants to, "Clean up the mess that he created."_

_I ran through the crowd that had gathered to pick up their kids from school, people parting as I ran by them._

'_**They don't want to touch something as disgusting and as filthy as me,' **__I reasoned, feeling even more depressed._

_I pushed my legs even harder as I heard the distinct sound of footsteps following me, signaling the arrival of Sasuke's gang._

_**Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap.**_

_I ran even harder, swerving in between the people that were walking along the dirt road and alleyway's, hoping I could lose my enemies amidst the crowd and routes._

_I ran into an abandoned alleyway, hoping this held a path that would help me outrun my predators._

_I jerked to a stop, stumbling over my dirty shoed clad feet and landing face first into the gravel as I almost ran into a dark blue brick wall._

_My blue eyes skittered around my surrounding, hoping, __**needing**__ a path that would help me escape._

_Escape the pain that would soon follow once they caught me._

_Escape the venomous words that were spat on me every single day by everybody._

_Escape the unwanted feelings I felt from every single person._

_Escape from Konoha Village._

_I turned around, whimpering, scrabbling backwards until I felt my covered back hit the wall._

_I whimpered again as I heard a dark, hatred-filled laugh echo around me._

"_Well, well, look at the freak, cowering back in fear!" Sasuke sneered, smirking coldly._

"_How pathetic!" He spat, three other boys stepping behind him, smirking in glee._

"_You're pathetic, just like garbage!" Sasuke cackled, stepping closer, causing me to whimper louder._

"_Luckily my mom taught me to take out the garbage. What do you say boys?" Sasuke smirked, cracking his knuckles._

_I closed my eyes, crying out in pain as I felt the first punch hit my stomach._

"_Monster!" One of the boys spat. "Freak!" The second boy growled, grabbing my blond hair and slamming my head into the wall._

_I sobbed even harder, begging, "S-s-s-st-stop!"_

"_Haha! You here that boy's? The little monster's asking for us to stop," Sasuke teased, voice cold and harsh._

"_Well guess what?" Sasuke leaned closer to me, which made me shrink back as I met his onyx eyes._

"_Your kind don't deserve mercy!" Sasuke snarled, slamming his young fist into my left eye._

_I wailed out, slamming backwards from the sheer force, getting knocked unconscious._

_When I came to, it was dark._

_Dark, cold, and lonely._

_But that's alright, I was used to that._

_I was always used to being alone._

_Always used to this cruel abuse I suffered and deserved._

_I closed my eyes, compelling the negative thoughts out of my head._

_I re-opened my eyes, tried sitting up, and cried out as my body protested against this action._

_I slammed back onto the gravel floor, whining in pain._

_I looked down, whimpering once more as I saw my torn clothes reveal multiple bruises colored lovely shades of purple and blue._

_The bruises traveled not only across my abdomen where the red spiral tattoo laid, but also onto my arms, and legs._

_I hesitatingly raised my tanned hand and touched my left eye softly, jerking it back as if I had been burned when I felt a flash of hot white pain._

'_**Add left eye to the places where my bruises travel,' **__I thought bitterly before focusing back onto my main obstacle: Standing up._

_I attempted standing up again, legs shaking as hard as a new born fawn._

_I slowly made it halfway up, but the pressure was too much for my legs to handle which caused them to collapse._

_I slammed back onto the ground a second time, body battered, but resolution even stronger._

_I tried standing up a third time, but failed just like before._

'_**You can do it Naruto! You can do it!' **__I chanted to myself, hoping to encourage myself to continue._

_I whimpered softly, cradling my arms across my stomach and forced myself to stand up._

_By the time I had finally succeeded in standing, tears were once more streaming down my face as pain rolled over, and over my body like an ocean wave._

_I took in a deep shuddering breath, before placing my right foot out, and stepping, grinding my teeth together as I felt pain wash over my right leg._

_I took another step, this one hurting just as much as my right one._

'_**Come on Naruto! You can do it!' **__I encouraged myself again, sniffling some more as the tears slid faster down._

_Yet, even as the pain reached the unbearable peak, I didn't stop walking._

_I didn't stop walking even as I passed by the watch guards who sneered and spat hate-filled words at me._

_I didn't stop as the last of the villagers glared at my retreating form, whispering bitter words filled with a passionate loathing._

"_**Monster." **_

"_**Waste of space." **_

"_**Freak." **_

"_**Killer."**_

_I didn't stop walking even though the words cut like knives._

_I didn't stop walking even as my body screamed, and screamed at me to sit down, to rest my already beaten and broken parts._

_But I wouldn't listen._

_I kept walking, although the tears streamed down harder, and harder, faster than a cheetah could ever run._

_I didn't stop walking until I had passed through the green painted village doors and headed into the dark, looming forest._

_I didn't stop walking even as the village became a small view._

_It grew smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until it was no longer there._

_Only when I had reached the outside of a cave with a river running behind did I finally stop my persistent steps._

_Only when I had made it inside the damp, gloomy shelter, did I finally allow my shattered body to fall._

_Fall down and hit the hard cemented ground._

_Fall down to rest and heal the wounds my body had sustained._

_Fall into a curled position with my arms around my waist to shield my already broken ribs._

_Fall into a deep sleep filled with the dark memories I faced._

Notes: So? What'd you think? Was it alright for a prologue? No matter, thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 1 I'm free

Love Me

Chapter 1

I'm free

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters. I do however own the song at the beginning.** Enjoy!

**Naruto Uzumaki's Point Of View (POV for short)**

**Chirp-Chirp-Chirp**

I shifted around slowly, yawning quietly, hissing in a shuddering breath as my body protest quite rudely against my action.

**Chirp-Chirp-Chirp**

My sea blue eyes blinked open before fluttering back closed. I curled around my stomach even tighter, not wanting to get up; I felt tired.

Exhausted, bruised, and worn down like a broken rag doll.

**Chirp-Chirp-Chirp**

I whined out, wishing it to be silence once more; I re-opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness currently surrounding me.

**Chirp-Chirp-Chirp**

My eyes, once adjusted, took in the damp, stoned walls, the hard cemented ground, the dark rocks scattered all around, and the wide gap filled with dimmed light at the entrance.

I slowly sat up, whimpering out as hot flashes of pain flew across my body; I curled my arms around my stomach, and started moving myself backwards at a snail's pace until I hit the wall.

I sagged against it, body finally relaxed, sighing as the pain started disappearing.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back onto the stoned wall, and allowed the darkness to consume me once more.

**Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr**

I snapped my eyes open, looking around, feeling panic seize its arms around me.

Chocking me, suffocating the very breath out of me.

'_Oh god! Oh god! What am I going to do?! I don't have anything to defend myself with!'_

I reasoned, body and mind filled with panic, breathing starting to become even more labored.

**Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr**

"D-D-do-don't h-h-hur-hurt m-m-me!" I cried out, tears starting to fall down my bruised tan face, leaving bitter traces.

**Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr**

I shoved my head between my legs, body trembling with a great amount of fear, that were covered by my tan khaki's as the sounds grew persistent.

**Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr**

I stopped shaking, blinking confusedly, slowly raising my head and looking down at my stomach.

**Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr-Grr**

'_It…it is my stomach?'_ I thought, sniffling, raising my right hand and scrubbing away the tears and the marks they left.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I giggled softly, not being able to help it.

'_Silly! It wasn't a monster! It was your tummy telling you to eat!'_ I scolded myself, smiling.

I looked around the cave, my smile falling as I realized there was no food in here to satisfy my tummy.

'_That means I have to go out of the cave,'_ I said silently, whimpering as I imagined how much pain I would be in once I started walking.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

'_But if I don't get something to eat, my tummy won't be quiet!'_ I reasoned, staring at my growling tummy.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I reached down and patted my tummy, murmuring comfortably, "It's okay tummy; I'll go find some food for you."

I slowly stood up, biting my bottom lip to hold in my cries; I hesitatingly stepped onto my right foot, biting even harder as pain crawled its way up.

I took another step, and another, and another until I had finally reached the entrance to the cave.

I leaned out, looking around for any unwanted presences.

Once I was sure I was safe, I stepped into the evening light.

My blue eyes took in the tall, brown trees with fluttering green leaves, the short green grass, and the sounds.

The sound of the wind rushing by, whispering words you could never hear.

The sound of the running stream filled with life.

The sound of the ruffling trees, blowing their beautiful leaves away to grow into their own tree.

Into their own home.

It was the sound of freedom that I heard all around me.

I smiled, for once in my life truly feeling content, totally forgetting all the pain I felt.

I walked towards a tree, running my hand over the sturdy bark, feeling it.

Feeling the rough, brown texture.

Feeling the energy it held swimming towards me.

Feeling the life it stored and gave sweltering in different vibes.

Feeling the freedom flowing from it in vivid strands.

I closed my eyes, a content smile playing along my lips, as I felt the freedom ringing, singing, playing in the air.

'_I'm free,'_ I realized, opening my eyes and taking in the scenario in a different light.

'_I'm free,'_ I repeated, taking my hand off the trunk, and placing it on top the grass feeling the freedom roaring through it as well.

I took off my hand before walking towards the stream, my whole body feeling weightless.

I placed my feet in the rushing, cold water, taking in all the colors within it.

The blue, shining water rushing past, playfully whispering promises of tomorrow.

The purple, blue, orange, red, silver colors of the fish's swimming past.

The darkened grey colors of rocks lying underneath the brilliant blurs of colors.

The colors of a world that shouted, "Free!"

I leaned down, and attempted to grab an orange fish, remembering the reason for coming out, but it slipped right past.

I pouted before trying to grab another one, this one red, but also failing.

I tried grabbing a pretty silver fish, but it swam right past my fingers.

I growled in annoyance, rushing after it, but instead, I slipped and fell into the water.

I re-surfaced my head, blond hair matting against my forehead, before I burst out giggling.

'_That was so silly of me!' _I reasoned, yet it didn't cease the giggle coming out.

"Fishes'! You're being so mean to me!" I giggled out, playfully glaring down into the water.

I stayed sitting down, playing in the water, forgetting about everything.

Forgetting about the wounds that were healing at a leisure pace.

Forgetting about the hurtful words others repeatedly said to me, and behind me.

Forgetting about the punches, the kick's, the abuse I received for being a monster.

For being a freak.

Forgetting about the world I had lived in that was filled with nothing but hate, anger, and abuse.

And as the sun sank under the horizon, the golden rays disappearing before my blue eyes, I realized that I had no clue what the future held for me.

I had no clue how I was going to survive on my own out here in the forest.

I had no clue just how much my life _**had **_changed.

How much it _**would **_change.

Yet, even as I knew I had no idea what fate had in store for me, I knew one simple fact that made my life worth living:  
_**I was free.**_


	4. Chapter 2 Angry voices go away

Love Me

Chapter 2

Angry voices go away,

Mean voices don't come my way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters. I do own the song, "Love Me," and I own this story. Here's a thank you shout out for following, favoring, and reviewing: Yufa-Takeero, ninnki92, Dei-kunxoxo, Heartless23, Hoytti, alwaysstaygray, Manga Ren, Naurtodays, and Guest. Thanks you guys, and gals, for being the amazing people you are. I dedicate this chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**Naruto's POV**

Following that self-proclaimed, yet glorious revelation, was me attempting once more to catch my dinner.

I actually succeeded in catching a fish; a silver pretty one that sparkled a multitude of colors in the dying rays of light.

Yet, as it squirmed around in my tan hand, mouthing opening and closing, I couldn't bare the thought of taking its life.

It didn't matter if it was an animal, or that it would satisfy my titanic hunger, it was still a living creature.

It still was life, a part of the never ending circle.

I sniffled, tears starting to rain down from my eyes as I realized how selfish I had almost acted.

I placed my hand back into the water, tears dropping down creating a ripple that seemed forever moving, and released my hold.

I slid down, pushing my face into my arms, sobbing at how selfish I had acted.

How greedy I had would have been.

How ashamed I felt for even daring to harm another living creature.

'_It's true!'_ I wailed out silently into the slowly darkening forest, _'I'm a monster and a killer! Just like those mean village people said!'_

I cried even more, the tears falling down my face and into the stream, causing more, and more, and bigger, and bigger ripples.

I threw my head back, tears closed off, sobbing out, "I-I-I…I'm s-s-s-so-so-sor-sorr-sorry f-f-fishy!"

I scrabbled out of the water, not wanting to dirty its beauty with my filth.

I wailed out as my foot, due to moving out too fast, slipped on a slippery rock, causing me to slam onto the rocks, left knee first.

The tears, which had been running down at a steady pace, soon became like a water faucet.

Falling down, and down, and down, and down.

Never ceasing its restless pace.

Forever rolling onto their paths.

I gripped my left knee, whimpering as the wound, which had a medium sized cut across it, stung as the water rushed past it.

I bit my lip, slowly climbing out of the stream, my body becoming more in tune with not only my knee wound, but the rest of my injuries.

I felt the swollenness of my left eye.

I detected a heaviness setting against my ribs, compressing them.

I noticed the soreness that lay underneath my blonde hair, upon the back of my skull.

I perceived everything; all the pain vibrating within my body, inside and outside.

I mewled out, falling onto the hardened mud ground as the pain became too much unbearable.

I felt like I was drowning under a sea.

I felt like I was trapped in a box with no way out.

I felt alone.

I felt pain.

I felt like I was dying.

I screamed out, scaring away nesting birds unknowingly, throwing my head back, small hands gripping the dirt as if it were a lifeline.

I fell into a fetal position, whimpering, and whimpering in pain.

I turned over, crystal clear tears streaming faster as the pain consumed every inch on my body.

'_I…I need to get back into the cave,'_ I thought as I looked up into the dark clouded sky.

I reached out my right short arm, digging my fingernails into the mud, before pulling myself.

I pushed my head into the ground, muffling my screams.

Screams of excruciating pain.

Screams of sorrow.

Screams of one question: "Why?"

Why me?

Why do I have to suffer?

Why am I alone?

_**Why?**_

I lifted my head, pulling once more, moving my body an inch.

I took my right arm back before reaching out again, this time with my left hand.

I did the same thing as before; I dug my fingernails deep into the mud before pulling my body forward.

And centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, I finally reached my destination.

I crawled in just as a loud boom emanated from the skies and all the rain came pouring down.

I crawled into the corner I had previously slept in, curling myself into a ball to keep myself warm.

A shiver racked my frame as the cold wind blew in from the opening; I whined out, crawling farther away from the entrance.

I found a spot behind the slanted wall, effectively blockading the cold wind; I curled back into my ball, feeling a little warmer, but still cold.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I whined out, muscles contracting in my tummy, whispering as I looked down, "Not now tummy!"

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

I clenched my eyes shut, whimpering as the loud voices got louder and louder;

my body shaking, trembling with enormous force as the voices grew deafening.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

My tummy responded, even louder than before. I softly tapped it, trying to make it stop reminding me of a hunger that I could not quench.

**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I sobbed even harder, placing my hands over my ears to keep the mean, loud voices out of my head.

I whimpered, body slowly relaxing even in pain as the all was quiet.

All was silent once more.

I took a deep breath, chanting to myself, "Angry voices go away, mean voices don't come my way."

I chanted, and chanted, and repeated.

Although I could not hear my own voice, I could feel my lips moving to form the words to the chant that helped me ignore the monstrous fight outside.

Helped me ignore the voices that screamed, yelled, ranted, and wailed.

I don't know how long I had stayed in that position, all I knew was I wasn't ready for this.

I wasn't ready to survive out here with no idea of what to do.

I wasn't ready to be remote from society, but I won't go back.

I wasn't ready to be completely alone.

And soon my blue eyes fluttered closed, my mouth stopping its persistent chant.

I allowed the darkness consume my body and mind once more.

A body and mind that was cold, hungry, and scared.

Scared about the angry voices coming back.

Scared about learning how to survive

Scared about the future.

But most of all, scared about being completely, and irrevocably alone.

_**Forever.**_

A/N: So? What'd you think? I'm so sorry it's so short, but I swear, things will get longer (hopefully.) Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 3 Berries on the Green Bush

Love Me

Chapter 3

Berries on the Green Bush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters. I however do own the song, "Love Me," and the plot. I am going to dedicate this chapter to, "Big yaoi fangirl," for writing TWO wonderful, humorous reviews, and for just being amazing. Well, I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Naruto's POV**

Immediately following those angry voices was a better day.

The sun, smiling with his "Cool" black glasses on, was lighting up the entire blue sky.

The bright blue sky was free of any dark clouds, only the cirrus clouds remained, high up in the sky with their wispy yet full body floating right behind.

The ground sparkling from little rain droplets that stayed and just wouldn't go away.

The mud, sloshy, muddy, and slippery, looked even more beautiful than ever in their liquid state.

I yawned softly, rubbing my eyes softly, not wanting to irritate my still swollen left eye.

I sat up, sighing in relief as my body only protest weakly against the action.

'_I'm getting better!'_ I thought joyously, a bright smile lighting up my entire face.

I slowly got up, testing my strength and was pleasantly surprise to find not a single bruise, not a single broken bone, was in pain.

I reached my right tan hand up, and softly pressed on my bruised eye, grinning and letting out a whoop of happiness as I felt no pain either.

'_Yes! I'm getting better! I knew I could do it!'_ I exclaimed, jumping around, throwing my hands up.

Unfortunately, my gleeful moment was ruined by a sound.

A sound that echoed throughout the cave.

A sound that was deafening it its roar.

A sound that was filled with hunger and want.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I stopped jumping, putting my tiny hands onto my tummy, feeling it grumble and growl for food.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I winced as my tummy growled louder than ever before; I patted it softly, whispering, "Don't worry tummy, I'll find some food for you."

I walked out of the opening, walking straight into a world that was coming back to life.

I smiled as the wind ruffled my blond, spikey, messy hair teasingly. I sighed in content before turning towards the stream.

I started walking towards it but stopped when I remembered yesterday; I lowered my head, feeling shame still haunt me every waking moment.

'_I didn't mean to try and eat those pretty fish,'_ I thought mournfully, _'But I was hungry and my tummy needs food!'_

I angled my small, thin body away from the stream, and instead looked around my surrounding, hoping to find some kind of food.

'_I can't, no won't, eat the fish,'_ I thought resolutely, _'I don't care how hungry I am, they deserve to live!'_

My blue eyes took in the area, landing on the opening gaping at the other side of the forest; I bit my lip, chewing it until I broke the skin.

'_Maybe,'_ I started thinking hesitatingly, _'Maybe I can find something in the other part of the woods.'_

I clenched my tiny fists together, before taking a deep breath and walking towards the opening, looking over my shoulder repeatedly, feeling fear grip my beating heart.

**Chirp-Chrip-Chirp**

I snapped my head towards a tree, heart pounding fast, but slowing as I realized it was just a bird talking.

'_Come on Naruto! Don't be scared! You have the sunlight to help guide and protect you!'_ I encouraged myself silently, tightening my fist until the knuckles turned white.

I took in a shuddering breath, before continuing my hunt for food.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I jumped out of my skin, turning around so quickly I fell flat on my butt.

I pouted, playfully glaring down at my tummy, telling it, "Tummy! Stop making loud noises! You scared me!"

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

My tummy responded, this time sounding so pitiful and sad.

I looked down at my tummy, rubbing it softly, whispering, "It's OK tummy, I'm hungry too."

I got back up, looking around, my blue eyes only seeing vast trees and grass.

I sighed sadly, before turning and continuing to walk onto the hard compacted mud.

Finally, after walking for a long time, I came across a bush.

It was medium sized, with ruffle leaves sticking out in all directions, green as the grass I was walking on.

I came closer, noticing small objects sitting upon the leaves; Upon close inspection, I realized they were berries.

But not just any berries, these berries were very pretty.

They were sitting upon the green leaves like a king, colored dark violet purple, tiny and wide, and enclosed securely in the leaves.

'_Food!'_ I thought, my tummy growling even louder as I took in the exotic, bittersweet aroma wafting from the delicious berries.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I greedily reached my hand out, trying to grab a berry but quickly pulled away with a yelp of pain.

I cradled my hand, noticing a small cut oozing blood on the side.

I leaned closer to the bush, seeing tiny thorns around the berries.

'_No fair!'_ I thought, lips forming a pout, _'Why does there have to be thorns?'_

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

I sighed, looking down at my starving tummy, before reaching my hand back into the bush for the berries, staying away from the tiny little daggers.

I bit my lip, ignoring the tiny pricks I felt persistently stab my roaming hand, before my fingers grabbed some berries.

I pulled out, whimpering as I felt a whole new fresh set of cuts imprint onto my tan hand.

I carefully inspected the wounds, blinking as they suddenly vanished from sight.

'_W-what?!'_ I questioned bewildered as I took in my uncut hand, _'B-but th-there were cuts!'_

I furrowed my blond brows, looking even closer at my hand, but before I could truly examine it, my tummy spoke.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

'_Oh! Right, food!'_ I remembered, staring down at the delicious, edible berries (or so I thought).

I picked on of from my hand before placing it in my mouth, moaning as the bittersweet taste spread over my mouth.

I quickly placed another one in, and another one, and another one, until I ran out of berries.

I pouted, eating the last one and swallowing before I grabbed another handful, never noticing the cuts that healed and vanished like thin air.

I was starting on my fifth round of exotic, bittersweet berries when I felt my stomach start to burn.

I ignored it, placing another berry in but the burn started to worsen.

It grew hotter, and hotter, and hotter, until I was on forced onto my knees, arms wrapped around my stomach as I felt my tummy churn like an ocean wave.

I whimpered loudly, feeling my stomach reject all the berries I had eaten.

I gagged loudly, before I vomited up the indigested berries, grimacing at the aroma and sight.

I took in a deep breath before I vomited again, and again.

By the time I had finished puking for a third time, my tan face was red, my breathing labored, and my tummy feeling as if someone was stabbing it.

I cried out, crawling away from the bad berry bush and my disgusting puke, and leaned back onto the durable, strong, brown trunk.

'_I'm never going to eat those berries ever again!'_ I said determinedly, groaning and whimpering as my tummy rolled and rolled.

'_At least my tummy's hunger is quenched,'_ I reasoned, grinning softly even as I was sick.

Unfortunately, I had spoken too soon.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

My tummy made itself known with its loud, persistent sounds.

I threw my head back, whining out in pain and frustration, thinking one thought,

'_**Not again!'**_

**Author Note (A/N): Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 4 The person with icy blue eyes

Love Me

Chapter 4

The person with icy blue eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters.** **I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner :( **I was plotting out the plot diagram (something I have never done for my other stories) for this story so that way I could get a gist of what I want to happen. Also, I'm still in school, so I have homework and homework comes first.** I dedicate this chapter to these two wonderful people who have reviewed twice to this story: thor94, and theacer250. Thanks so much you two :) You rock! Thanks for reviewing and favoring and here's the story. Enjoy! **

**Naruto's POV**

Following that sick day, was a much, much better day…or at least I hope it will be. I groaned out loud, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I remembered how much I had vomited and puked up the berries I had thought were edible.

'_I am never going to trust anything that's dark!'_ I resoluted, pouting my lips as I slowly sat up from my fetal position.

I yawned, stretching my thin, tan arms above my head. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes, grinning at the feel of no pain.

I easily walked out of the dark cave and into the blinding morning light. I sighed, closing my ocean blue eyes as I heard the forest come to life.

I stood there, right in front of my home, listening the beat of the forest.

To the beat of life.

Unfortunately, my content moment was ruined by a growl from my tummy.

**Grr-Grr!**

I sighed once more, pouting at my tummy before looking around. I let my eyes linger on the stream, filled with fish of all colors.

Fish, that was food.

I quickly shook my head, blond hair becoming more like a bird's nest by the moment, and slapped my forehead.

"No!" I hissed out, frowning at the tree in front of me, "I will not eat those fish! They are living creatures! Creatures that don't deserve to die!"

My lower lip got snagged between my upper teeth as I pondered on how and what I could eat.

'_What about looking in the forest again?'_ I questioned myself, eyes swiveling towards the path I had taken yesterday.

'_But, I don't know what's even in their! I don't know what's bad for my tummy and what's good!'_ I reasoned, worry slowly consuming.

**Grr-Grr-Grr!**

I sighed, looking down at my tummy, looking up at the path, then back at my tummy, before giving in.

I angled my body before walking towards the path.

The path that was filled with mysterious and poisons.

The path that would ease and stop my rumbling tummy.

I looked around after walking for a couple minutes and spotted a bush. Excitement coursing through my veins, I ran towards the green bush, but came to a complete stop.

There was the green bush.

The green bush that held the dark berries.

The bush that made my tummy sick.

I frowned, looking around, before spotting another bush a few yards behind the bad bush.

I walked around the bad berry bush and walked towards the green plant that, upon closer examination, held berries.

Though these berries were brightly colored blue, and looked more oval, I was weary.

My lip was once more snagged between my teeth as I thought out how to do this.

'_How do I know if these berries are good?'_ I questioned myself, eyeing the berries with caution.

'_What if they make my tummy hurt? What if they make it feel even worse that the other berries did?'_ I inquired.

I whined out, rubbing my forehead as I felt a pounding resonate from my brain.

'_There's got to be a better way to tell which berries are good, and which are not,'_ I reasoned, my eyes searching my surrounding, _'But how?'_

I let my eyes skim over the terrain all around me before they landed on a rock.

It was gray, and worn down, yet as I picked it up, and squeezed, it showed it's true strength.

I looked back towards the blue berried bush, and noticed a tree right beside it; My eyes turned towards the bad bush and saw another tree standing beside it.

My blue eyes lit up as my bulb went off.

'_I got it!'_ I said excitedly, yet silently. I walked towards the tree that was beside the bad berry bush and pressed my rock hard onto the wood.

I pushed the rock down, hearing the scraping and breaking off wood, and started marking the word, "BAD."

I grinned boyishly, stepped back, and examined my art; once I was satisfied it was good, I turned back and walked towards the blue berries.

I took a deep breath, and plucked one of the berries and placed it in my mouth.

I scrunched up my nose and my lips puckered as a sour taste exploding all over the inside of my mouth.

I slowly chewed and swallowed, sat down with my legs crossed, and waited for any sign of pain.

A minute passed and nothing happened.

Another minute passed and once more I felt no pain.

A third minute passed and I knew the berries were good to eat.

I stood back up, pushed my rock onto the surface of the tree beside the blue berries, and marked, "GOOD."

I grinned, feeling happiness consume my whole body, and plucked off as many berries as my battered, black shirt could hold.

I walked back to my cave, and looked around for a spot to place my berries. My eyes, after surveying the area, landed on a pile of leaves.

I grinned, running as fast as I could to put down the berries; I let go of my shirt clenched between my fists and pushed the leaves closer so no berries could fall out.

I quickly pulled the green leaves, which had been previously beside the cave, inside my cave so nothing could eat it.

I placed the little basket beside the place I slept before running out and back towards the berries.

I made four rounds, carrying as many blue berries as I could, and placed them all on my leafy basket.

Satisfied with the amount, I sat on the hard ground, leaned against the cave wall, and started eating.

The berries, while satisfying and edible, were way too sour.

I gagged softly, wrinkling my nose before running towards the stream to get rid of the bitter taste invading the inside of my mouth.

I scoped up the water, and drank from my hands, a slurping sound being created.

Once the bitterness was gone, I went back to my cave, and continued eating, but forced myself to stop so I could eat some in the morning.

I sighed, patting my bulging tummy that was rumbling with satisfaction, and watched the sunlight grow dimmer and dimmer until the evening light replaced the blinding brightness.

A yawn, a sound that mixed tiredness and satisfaction together, escaped my mouth, my ocean blue eyes slowly fluttering closed.

A smile graced my lips as my eyes closed finally, for I realized that in that moment I could do it.

I could live in the forest.

I could survive and prosper in the forest.

I could have a home, a home that would accept me for me, in the forest.

I could grow to be someone else, someone who isn't a monster and a killer.

Someone who is great, and respected, and loved.

'_Yes,'_ I thought as I slipped off into dreamland, _'I'd….like….that.'_

**Dreamland:**

**I giggled loudly as arms circled my waist, lifting me up.**

"**S-s-st-sto-stop!" I whined out, giggling even more as the person's fingers tickled my sides, my ticklish spot.**

"**Never," A deep, but loving voice whispered into my ears. I smiled gleefully, leaning into the tight embrace.**

**The embrace that felt warm, and cozy.**

**The embrace that promised protecting.**

**The embrace that promised acceptance.**

**The embrace that promised love for eternity.**

**I fluttered my ocean blue eyes closed, connecting our fingers together, grinning even more as I felt the person draw soothing circles into my hand.**

"**I love you, Naruto Uzumaki," The deep voice whispered, filled with sincerity and love.**

**My eyes re-opened, looking into the glowing meadow, filled with silvery thin grass, and large ruffling trees.**

"**I love you too," I whispered, turning around meeting ice blue eyes before my surrounding suddenly faded away.**

**Vanishing into thin air.**

**Taking everything I loved away from.**

**Leaving me with nothing.**

**Nothing but darkness, fear, and loneliness.**

**Dream Ends~**

I snapped awake, body propelling forward. I stared at the dark wall across from me, sweat dripping down my forehead and onto my lap.

'_What,' _I questioned, shock coursing through my veins and upwards, '_Was that?'_

And as I stared at the darkened wall, moonlight streaming in from the opening at the front of the cave, I had no answer.

I have no clue what that dream meant.

I have no clue where that dream even came from.

I don't have a logical response.

I don't even have a reason that could even explain who that mysterious person was.

And honestly, I'm scared to find out.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I have priorities, and whatever's first is important (School). Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh! Can anyone figure out who the person in Naur's dream is? If you figure it out, I'll dedicate a chapter to you ^_^**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 ish out :) I love the word, "Ish," it's my favorite and I don't care if it's not in **_**your**_** dictionary; it's in **_**mine**_** XD**


	7. Chapter 5 Who's there?

Love Me

Chapter 5

Who's there?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. I dedicate this chapter to theacer250 because he/she got the answer right! The mystery person in Naru's dream is *Drum Roll*: Gaara! **I'll explain later on how this dream came about; don't worry, I won't leave you hanging ;) Enjoy!

**This means mystery person talking.**

_**This means sounds in Naru's tummy.**_

**Naruto's POV**

The next day was filled with nothing but bewilderment and bafflement.

Why? I had a dream last night.

A dream that contained someone with ice blue eyes.

A dream that made me feel love, acceptance, and protection.

I don't even know who that person was! I don't if it was a male or a female! I don't know why I even dreamt something like that!

I don't have a clue as to what's going on.

I buried my head into my arms that were wrapped tightly around my legs.

I closed my eyes, feeling tears swell up within them; I couldn't cry, not now.

Not now that I've finally figured out how to live.

Not know after all the hard work I done to make life more comfortably.

'_Why?'_I questioned silently, seeing only darkness,_'Why did I have that dream? Why did it make me feel things I've always wanted to feel? I thought dreams were just your imagination!'_

I re-opened my previously closed eyes, staring at the tan dirt layering upon the ground.

'_Then, if dreams are just fake…why, why did it feel so…real?'_ I quizzed, staring blankly at the dirt, losing myself in the pounding current swirling inside me head.

I sighed, shaking my head before uncurling and standing up; I groaned as I felt my back pop.

'_Most likely from being on the floor so long,'_ I reasoned.

I walked towards the opening of my home and out into the real world; as soon as I was outside, I noticed a big difference in the environment.

No birds were singing their morning tune.

No little insects were bounding around, or flying in circles.

No sun was shining.

I looked up and my body went as stiff as a wooden chair.

There, in the blue sky, was clouds.

Not just any clouds, but dark clouds.

'_Oh no!' _I thought, feeling whimper escape my frozen mouth, _'The angry voices are back!'_

I took in a deep breath, feeling my heart hammer against my chest, and tried to keep a level head.

'_Calm down Naruto,'_ I told myself as I started planning out what I would need to do, _'I need to get some more berries firstly, secondly I need warmth; I get too cold when it's raining.'_

Once I had my priorities planned, I took off running in the direction of the blue berries.

I quickly plucked as many berries as my shirt could hold while running; I then ran back to my home and threw them on my leafy basket and repeated.

On my fourth round of gathering berries, I heard a rumbling sound far of in the distance; I whimpered, hands shaking before grabbing a handful of berries and running back.

After I had gathered enough berries to satisfy me for each meal, breakfeast, lunch, and supper (dinner), I sprinted off back into the forest to gather wood and rocks.

I grabbed as many twinges as my young arms could hold, and placed them inthe middle of the cave.

I dashed back into the gradually darkening forest for more twinges, the sky growing darker by the second, the grey clouds consuming every inch of blue space.

I panted as I carried six more twinges and placed them along with the previous four twinges.

I turned, ready to go back outside to get more wood for the fire I was going to build, but a large boom and a flash of light stopped me from moving any farther.

I cried out, startled not only by the resounding thunder, but also by the flash of white light that left a dark smudge upon the place it struck.

My rear end slammed onto the ground from my jump of freight; I winced, whimpering softly, before standing back up and moving towards the circle of wood.

I grabbed the rock I had used to mark the trees next to the berries and grabbed the second rock I had gotten.

I slammed the two rocks onto the wood, expecting a flame to grow, but that didn't happen.

I frowned, pink tongue sticking out of my mouth as I tried hitting the wood again, but failed once more.

My bottom lip got snagged between my teeth as I debated on how to build my fire; I shivered, breath becoming visible, as cold air flew in from the gap.

I grabbed a stick of wood and rubbing it across the rocks, once more thinking a flame would be the outcome.

Unfortunately, nothing happened like the previous tries.

Outside, a storm was raging; Trees were bending and ruffling, crying out in outrage at the abuse they were suffering.

The grass was bending and breaking, flying far away from the home they had known, grown up in, and loved so dearly.

Yet, inside the dark, dampened cave laid a boy trying again and again to light a fire to keep warm.

I pouted, throwing down the rocks as my fifth try proved to be failure.

'_I can't do it!'_I whined silently, gazing at the woods, _'Why isn't a fire happening? What am I doing wrong?'_

"**Strike the rocks together," **A voice, sounding dark and sinister, commanded.

Startled out of my skin, I jumped around, expecting to see a face to which the voice belonged to.

Nothing.

My blue eyes widened, slowly being consumed by fear, hands trembling.

"W-wh-who's th-there?" I stuttered out, voice coming out meek and timid.

My eyes swiveled around the dark cave, ears straining, waiting for a response.

"**Strike the rocks together you stupid kit**!" The voice growled, anger and frustration mixed into it.

I jerked back, slamming against the wall behind me, whimpering in both pain and fear.

"I-I-I d-do-don-don't kn-kn-know h-ho-how!" I stuttered out, words barely making any sense from the tremendous shaking my whole body was doing.

"**Fuck it!" **The voice snapped.

I froze; my whole body went slack.

I couldn't move anything: not my mouth, not my hands, and not my feet.

I couldn't even speak!

I felt like a puppet: cold, emotionless, and dead.

My fingers moved, without me even having to command them to.

The fingers, for they certainly weren't mine, grasped the two rocks and struck them together, creating a spark that landed on the pile of woods and started a fire.

I blinked, shock and astonishment coursing through my veins, as I finally regained control.

"H-h-how-how d-did y-y-you d-do-do that-that?" I whispered, looking around my surrounding, yet finding nothing.

"**If you just did what I would have said to do then you would have created the fire," **The voice growled.

I winced, not liking the angry voice; I scooted closer to the now brightened fire, hovering my hands near it to warm them.

I sighed in relief as I felt the chill that had previously consumed my fingers start to melt away.

I stared into the flame, seeing red, orange, and yellow shine from it, and asked silently,_"Where are you? I can't see you."_

I waited patiently, heart hammering inside my rib cage, wondering what the response would be.

I waited, and waited, and waited, and it felt like eternity before, "The voice," spoke.

"**It doesn't matter where I am!" **The voice growled, continuing, **"I only helped you because I don't want you to die!"**

My blue eyes widened, a smile gracing my face.

'_Someone cares about me! Someone actually cares if I die or not!'_I thought happily, feeling a warmth spread through my body.

"**You stupid kit!" **The voice hissed, poison dripping from it's tone.

"**I don't give a rats ass about you! The only reason I care if you die is because I'll die if you die! That is the only reason!" **The voice continued, shattering my heart and dreams into millions of pieces.

"O-o-oh," I whispered, tears swelling up in my eyes; I clenched them shut, not wanting them to fall, but they did.

I sniffled, a chocked back sob escaping my mouth.

"**Oh stop your useless crying!" **The voice snarled out, a picture of bared fangs flashing across my eyes.

"**You're acting like a pathetic little kid!" **It continued to rave with malice inside every word.

I cried harder as I remembered all the harsh words the villagers used to spit on me:** "Freak!" "Killer!" "Monster!" "You deserve to die!"**

I wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them into my chest, baring my face as the tears fell quicker.

I heard a growl, echoing around my ears, hearing, **"Stop it! Stop your crying!" **

But that only made the tears fall faster.

I heard an exasperated sigh before my whole world went black.

**Inside Naruto's Tummy:**

**My eyes snapped open, jerking my body into a sitting position.**

_**Splash-Splash**_

**I swiveled my head towards the sound; I blinked as I noticed I was sitting in water.**

**Red water.**

**I leaned my head down, sniffing the water, gagging as the aroma wafted towards my nose.**

**It smelt horrible.**

**It smelt like a dead bird.**

**It smelt like spoiled milk.**

**It smelt like death.**

**I gagged again, turning my focus onto my surroundings so I wouldn't puke.**

**My eyes took in a long, narrow path, lit with white light, and dark, blackish, redish walls.**

**I turned my head, blinking in surprise as I saw a huge rectangle shaped opening barred with silver bars.**

**Intrigued, I slowly got up and moved my feet, the splash of the water becoming a faint buzzing within my ears.**

**Once I was standing in front of it, I stared into the darkness and waited.**

**Waited, for what?**

**What am I waiting for?**

**My answer came much sooner than I had expected.**

**I was startled back, falling flat onto my butt, as an appalling face came into view.**

**I watched it's head become less obscure and more clear, and I was horrified.**

**Petrified.**

**Paralyzed with freight, with fear.**

**It was like a monster out of a horrific nightmare; it had blood red eyes that looked insane, orange fur sprouting from everywhere on its head, a black nose, and razor sharp teeth.**

**I cried out, feeling more scared than I ever have in my whole life, scrambling far away from the bars that held that monstrous demon.**

**It bared its white pearly teeth, pink tongue being shown, growling, "Watch it kit! Don't forget that you were called a monster and never liked it! Don't judge me because of my appearance!"**

**I winced feeling shame consume me. "I-I-I'm s-so-so-sor-sorry! D-d-do-don't e-e-eat m-m-me!" I whimpered, hiding my face between my legs.**

**I heard it growl, puffing out a breath that ruffled my hair.**

"**Did you not hear me before? Or am I trapped inside a kit that's stupid?" It hissed, causing me to shrink back.**

"**I-I-I'm-I'm n-n-not s-st-stu-stupid!" I denied, throwing me head back up, glaring defiantly at the thing.**

**It smirked, causing a shiver of fear run down my spine, and hissed, "Yes, you are!" It burst out laughing, a sound that echoed around, sounding sinister and evil.**

**I clenched my fists together, glaring at the thing, hissing, "You're a big bully! Stop being so mean to me! What did I ever do to you?!"**

**It stopped it's dark laughter, staring straight at me, red eyes filled with hatred, and whispered quietly, "You're the reason I'm trapped inside here."**

"**You're the reason I will never see sunlight again," It continued, voice growing louder and filled with more wrath and hatred.**

"**You're the reason I will never hunt again," It snarled, louder than before.**

"**You're the reason I'll never be free!" It roared out, slamming something down, pushing the waves backwards with its force.**

**I flew back, whimpering as I collided with a wall and water was shot over me; I threw my arms up, covering my face so I could breath.**

**Once there was no more water spraying over me, I lowered my arms and slid down from the wall and onto the water.**

**I shook my head, water shaking from my hair, hands, legs, and voice trembling as I asked the question that plagued me from the first time I heard it's voice.**

"**Who are you?"**

**I looked up, gazing into the red eyes, and finally after a long, pregnant pause, it opened its mouth and replied.**

"**I am the nine-tailed bijuu, they call me Kyuubi."**

A/N: Yes! This 2,117 words! I'm so proud of myself :) Just like I promised, these chapter shall, hopefully, get longer. Thanks for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing! I hope this chapter was satisfying to you theacer250.


	8. Chapter 6 You're the reason

Love Me

Chapter 6

You're the reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters. Well, enjoy! Oh! Before I forget, thank you thor94 for correcting me, but please re-read the summary; I said SLOW BURN GaaNaru, which means there won't be any gaanaru for a while. I'm sorry, but that's how I want this story to go :( Don't worry though, Gaara will be coming around chapter 9.**

Naruto's POV (Still inside Naruto's tummy)

**Following that confession was a silence that surrounded us.**

**Suffocating the very air inhaling and exhaling out of our mouths.**

**I stared, bug eyed, at the demon known as, "Kyuubi."**

**I attempted to step back, perhaps out of shock, perhaps out of bafflement, but I couldn't.**

**I was frozen; my body stiff and uncontrollable.**

**Unmovable.**

**I continued to gaze, trying, attempting, to comprehend anything and everything that had been spoken.**

"**H-h-how…w-wh-why…w-wh-when?" I stuttered out, barely feeling my lips move to form the multiple syllables.**

**It, Kyuubi I mentally corrected, growled, something flashing around the darkness behind it.**

"**Stop your pathetic stuttering and actually form some words you stupid kit!" It, Kyuubi, snarled, baring its teeth at me. **

**A shiver of fear coursed its way down my back as I saw the teeth that could kill me with one single bite.**

"**I-I-I s-s-sa-said-" I started out once more, voice trembling, but was interrupted by a growl.**

"**I said stop your useless stuttering!" Kyuubi roared, something slamming against the water, causing the water to splash backwards.**

**A yelped escaped my mouth as I tried to ground my feet onto the water.**

**But unfortunately for me, I was too weak.**

**I cried out in pain as I collided with the wall again; I opened my mouth, trying to gasp in air but only ended up swallowing water.**

**I gagged, spluttering the horrid taste out, sliding down the wall.**

**I sighed, shaking my head before looking back up and gazing head on at Kyuubi.**

**I clenched my fists, bit my tongue, and stared into the red eyes.**

**I stood up, keeping my gaze on Kyuubi's, and started walking closer to the bars.**

**I stood not even a foot away from the place that held an angry bijuu before speaking in a tone that was steady, strong, and certainly not mine.**

"**Who exactly are you, Kyuubi? Better yet, how are you here, inside me?"**

**I gazed straight into its eyes, not lowering my gaze in fear.**

**Not trembling, shaking, and certainly not afraid, not now.**

**A smirk, dark and sinister, crawled over its lips before it burst out laughing; I stared at it, bewilderment written all over my face.**

"**Do you honestly think I'll tell you, a useless child, why I'm here?" Kyuubi chuckled out, hissing, "If so, you must be more stupider than I realized."**

**I growled, clenching my fists together, hissing, "I am not stupid! You're just a big bully you, you old fox!"**

**Kyuubi growled very loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.**

"**Who are you calling old fox you idiotic boy?!" Kyuubi snarled out; I smiled in triumphant as I hheard the outrage in Kyuubi's tone.**

"**You," I stated as if I were talking to a baby. Kyuubi growled, lunging at the bars.**

**I jerked back, a scream piercing from my mouth, and landed on my rear end. **

**I stared, heart beating erratically in my chest, at the sight of sharp fangs dripping with saliva.**

"**Do not," Kyuubi hissed, malice singing form every note, "Ever call me old."**

**I nodded my head up and down so fast, I thought it would fall off.**

"**Good," Kyuubi snarled, gradually stepping away from the bars.**

**The bars that saved my life.**

**I scooted back, ignoring the splashing sound, until I was five feet away from the dangerous animal.**

**I took in a deep, shuddering breath before speaking once more, "Y-you d-didn't a-a-an-answer my question."**

**I gazed into Kyuubi's eyes, shuddering as fear wrecked its way down my spine.**

"**I don't have to," Kyuubi replied, before sinking back into the darkness that surrounded inside his cage.**

"**Wait!" I shouted, jumping to my feet as I no longer saw the orange fur, "Where do you think you're going?! I need answers!"**

**Yet, no matter how long I waited, no matter how much I screamed, no one responded.**

**I growled, plopping down, staring into the water, seeing my reflection stare back at me.**

"**I don't even know how to get out of here," I mumbled softly.**

**I had no clue how much time had passed, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days; I wouldn't notice, for time seemed to blend together seamlessly in this place.**

"**Oi! Old fox! How the long do I have to wait for you to help me?" I called out, gazing into the darkened cage.**

**No reply.**

**I growled, standing up, anger consuming me as I yelled out, "You know what? Forget it! You're just a big bully who's all angry just because he's trapped inside me, while I'm outside, free."**

"**You'll never be free, because you don't deserve it!" I hissed coldly, not expecting a reply.**

**Not expecting a growl that echoed, a growl that shook my core.**

**Kyuubi slammed against the bars, snarling, foam dripping down its exposed mouth, red eyes wild.**

"**Never be free?! Never be free?! I never was free! Because of your kind! Your kind, which selfish, ignorant, users; You call me a monster, but if I'm a monster, than you humans are demons for you are much more of a monster than I ever will be!" Kyuubi snarled, slamming against the bars, rattling the surrounding and my core.**

**I whimpered, shock and fear coursing through my veins as I listened to the hatred Kyuubi felt.**

**To the pain it felt.**

"**I will never see the sunlight again, I will never run through the forest, I will hunt and prey upon the weak, and all because I'm stuck inside a child by his father!" Kyuubi roared, continuing to slam and slam against the bars.**

**Yet no matter how hard it threw its body weight against the silver bars, they did not bend or break.**

**I continued to gaze at the bijuu filled with uncontrollable rage and hate, and felt sorrow for it.**

**I watched as it stopped its attempt at breaking free, and once more felt guilt, sadness, and shame chock me.**

**I stood up, walking over to the bijuu, who was panting with eyes wild, and stopped in front of the cage.**

**I looked up, meeting its eyes, looking down at the water, wrenching my hands together, before I spoke, with a voice that was filled with sorrow, and sincerity.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you are trapped inside me, I'm sorry you hate so much, I'm sorry that you will never see sunlight again. But most of all, I'm sorry you will never be free."**

**I took a deep breath, gathering my courage, and looked up.**

**What I saw was quick, and unexpected.**

**I saw surprise.**

**But as soon as it was there, it was quickly replaced by a cold mask.**

"**You aren't sorry, so don't lie to me and say you are," Kyuubi hissed.**

**I furrowed my brows, opening my mouth before I closed it as I remembered something Kyuubi had said.**

**I'm stuck inside a child by his father.**

**My eyes widened as I re-heard that and quickly looked up, asking in a desperate tone, "You said you're stuck inside here by-by m-my f-father. H-h-how?" **

**Kyuubi stared into my eyes, and for a long while, I thought he wouldn't reply.**

"**You're father," Kyuubi spat the words like venom, "Sealed me inside your body to protect your village from being destroyed by me," Kyuubi explained, staring into my eyes.**

**I whimpered, body trembling, as I whispered, "No…y-you h-have to be lying."**

"**My father would never do that! He's supposed to love me, not-not seal a-a monster inside me!" I screamed out as I crumpled into the water.**

**And unbeknownst to me, Kyuubi smirked, glad to have me suffering, for that had been it plan all along.**

"**You're lying!" I screamed out, throwing my head and glaring into its eyes.**

"**No, I'm not, and I'll prove it," Kyuubi hissed and suddenly there was a pounding in my head.**

**I cried out, grasping my head as the pounding became faster and harsher.**

**An image flashed across my vision, an image of a blonde haired man with blue eyes that were similarly like mine fighting Kyuubi.**

'_**That must be my father,'**_** I thought, amazed.**

**I watched, the pain in my head residing, as the scene unfolded.**

**I watched as villagers ran at Kyuubi, but were flung back by the bijuu's nine tails. **

'_**Wait, nine tails?!'**_** I questioned, staring at the movie playing, '**_**I didn't see any tails before!'**_

**I snapped my attention back to the image as I noticed the man who looked like me summoned a big, red toad that held a pipe between it's lips on top of Kyuubi.**

**I blinked, wondering why he summoned a toad, before focusing back onto the scenes.**

**I watched as the fox, the toad, and the man disappeared; I frowned, looking around before the scene faded and I was now looking at a home.**

**I watched as a red haired woman with blue eyes (A/N I'm not sure of the color; tell me if I'm wrong.) stepped up and did something with her hands.**

**I continued to gaze as I saw my dad do something with his hands and noticed the size of Kyuubi shrinking.**

**My dad turned towards me, well baby me, and did something with his hands again.**

**I noticed a red circle, a circle that is still on my tummy today, being created and noticed Kyuubi no longer outside.**

**My eyes widened and before I could do or say anything, the scene faded away.**

**But not before I saw my parents die.**

**I blinked, retching from the movie that had played inside my head, and stared at Kyuubi.**

**It smirked, growling, "I told you."**

**Yet, all I could do was stare, for at that moment, I realized something.**

"**You…" I whispered quietly, barely able to hear the words myself.**

"**You're it." I whispered, staring into its eyes as I felt my heart slow down.**

**Thump…**

**Thump…**

"**You're the answer to my problems," I said, clenching my fists as I felt an uncontrollable rage seize me.**

"**You're the cause for all my down falls," I continued, staring into its eyes, face passive.**

"**You're the reason," I stated.**

"**What the fuck are you-" Kyuubi growled, yet I interrupted him as if he had not spoken at all.**

"**You're the reason I lost my family," I said.**

"**You're the reason I grew up all alone," I continued, voice growing gradually louder.**

"**You're the reason I never had any friends," I said, clenched fists starting to tremble along with my body.**

**But this tremble, this one wasn't fear.**

**It was anger.**

**It was outrage.**

**It was a hate filled with a scorching passion.**

"**You're the reason I was shunned," I continued, voice colder, harsher.**

**Angrier.**

"**You're the reason I left," I hissed, blue eyes narrowing with hatred.**

"**You're the reason…"**

**I whispered, my voice suddenly becoming soft, trailing off.**

"**You're the reason no one loved me!" I suddenly screamed out, pushing forth all the hatred I could muster.**

**I stalked towards the cage, no longer afraid, fueled by a flame that was burning bright and hot.**

**I stopped right before the bars, glaring, defying, the red eyes that looked at me with anger and surprise (thought it was hidden).**

"**You're the reason for everything that's happened to me," I whispered, thought my voice was soft, it was cold as ice.**

**I glared into its eyes, spitting three words that had been spat on me plenty of times before.**

**I used all the anger and coldness I had within me to say these three words.**

"**I hate you!"**

**And I meant it.**

**I glared one last time before turning and walking down the hall, somehow knowing this was the way out.**

I awoke to a darkened cave with moonlight streaming in from the opening; I gazed around my dark surroundings, noticing my fire had died out.

But I did not do anything about it, for I was focusing on one thought that fueled my hatred for the fox and caused me uncontrollable rage and sorrow that had my body shaking.

_'If that monster had never been sealed within my body, I would have been accepted. I would have been loved.'_

A/N: Well, there you have it! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait about Gaara and updating, I've been busy and this is a slow burn story. Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed ^_^ I'm proud that I'm writing longer chapters, and I'm sure you guys are too :) Hey, can I ask a favor from FF members? You guys don't have to do this, but can you check out my, "Let's rearrange and make a change." It's on my profile. Thanks so much :)

With love to all,

Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666


	9. Chapter 7 You saved me

Love Me

Chapter 7

You saved me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters. **Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys :) It made me really happy. Enjoy!

**Kyuubi speaking when Naruto's in the real world**

**Naruto's Mindscape/Tummy**

_**Naruto's thought when inside his mind/tummy**_

**Naruto's POV**

Following that night, the night that I realized I was never at fault for the hate, was days filled with hatred, and anger.

'_Why me?'_ I thought darkly as I picked some black oval shaped berries from a bush.

I threw the berries I had gathered onto the basket I had built so I no longer had to run back to the cave and release the berries.

I sat on my rear end, staring blankly at the berries as I focused on my thoughts.

'_Why did my father, the man that was supposed to love and protect me, seal that demon inside me?'_ I questioned bitterly.

'_What did I ever do to deserve this? What did I ever do, besides holding a demon inside me, to the villagers? Why, why couldn't they have thought that maybe I never wanted a bijuu locked inside me?'_ I closed my eyes as I felt tears of frustration swell up.

'_No! No, I __**will not **__cry; I __**will not**__ show weakness now that I know someone will just beat me down again,'_ I clenched my fists together, nails digging into my palm, and tried to calm my inner turmoil.

'_I __**am not**__ weak, and I won't let some monster tell me I am!'_ I snarled silently, hoping Kyuubi would respond so I could tell him exactly how I felt.

No reply.

Just like usual.

I snorted, standing up and picking up my basket full of black berries before turning around and starting on the path to my cave.

I let my thoughts wander as I walked along the path.

'_It's been a week since I actually last heard from the bijuu; I wonder if it's okay?'_ I inquired before stopping dead in my tracks.

I growled lowly, glaring at the tree standing a few feet away, hissing to myself, _**'Who**__**cares**__ if that monster is okay?! __**I**__ certainly __**don't!**__ It could go and die for all I care.'_

I continued walking, not focusing on my thoughts for I knew they would betray my true emotions.

I sighed, smiling softly as the cave came into view, the place I considered my home.

I continued walking, never noticing the tracks that lead into the cave.

"**Kit, turn the fuck around, right now,"** Kyuubi hissed.

I stopped once more, feeling anger seize me as I heard the monster's voice.

'_Oh, so now you decide to talk? After a week has passed of you doing nothing but sulking?!'_ I snarled inside my head as I continued my path to the cave.

'_I __**don't have to**__ listen to you; I __**don't have**__**to**__ obey you because you sure as hell aren't my parents!'_ I snapped, my inner voice sounding cold and harsh even to me.

"**Damn it kit! Stop your childish, pathetic tantrum and listen to me!"** Kyuubi hissed, continuing, **"You need to get far away from this cave! It's not safe!"**

I sneered, my lips feeling weird as I did performed that action, and thought, _'So? __**Who cares**__ if I die? It's not like you do.'_

"**It's not safe you idiotic brat!"** Kyuubi growled, an image of the bijuu pacing behind the bars, tails swishing around and around in a frenzy.

I ignored Kyuubi's protest before entering the cave; I looked around, expecting to see something, but my eyes only saw walls and my basket.

I scoffed, kicking a pebble into the darkess as I told Kyuubi mockingly, _'It's not safe? Wow, guess old age does make you dumber.'_

I smirked as I heard a growl of warning and continued to walk into the cave; I set the berries beside my sleeping spot before I noticed my first basket, which held some blue berries, missing.

Furrowing my brows, I straightened up and turned my body around, my eyes searching for the green basket.

I turned around and came face to face with a creature with black beady eyes.

I froze, my body stiffening and my heart rate increasing as I realized two very urgent things.

1) Kyuubi was right, and that pains me to admit that.

2) I'm in danger; I'm staring at a bear that was heavier and could crush my body if it decided to.

I took in a deep, shuddering breath, my body unable to move no matter how many times I ordered it to.

The black bear leaned in and sniffed me, growling and showing teeth.

Sharp, white teeth.

Teeth that are about to end my life.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, turned around and ran.

Not once did I look back, for I could hear the footsteps, loud and causing the ground to tremble, and I knew it was following me.

I jumped over the stream, tripping over rocks and skinning my knee along the way; I whimpered, scrambling back up and taking a sneak peek over my shoulder.

Bad move.

I cried out in fear as I saw the bear coming at me full force, teeth bared; I got back up and ran, forcing myself to not look back.

I gasped in oxygen, trying to breath in and ease the fire that had ignited in my lungs as I sprinted away from the bear.

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump_

I looked back, unable to help it and urged my legs to go faster as I noticed the bear not even two feet away.

Unfortunately for me, I never saw the tree hindering my path.

I cried out as pain shot over my body; I fell down, whimpering as I felt blood trickled down my forehead and over my nose.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I felt pain shoot all over my front body.

'_Damn you tree!'_ I cried out silently, glaring at the tree in front of me.

My eyes widen as I heard footsteps come closer and closer; I scrambled back up, but fell back down as my legs gave in, my back slamming against the tree trunk when I fell back.

My heart quickened, my breathing became labored as I spotted the bear coming closer to my injured body.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears of fear falling down my face, and sobbed.

'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being selfish and evil! I'm sorry for running away! I'm sorry for all the wrong I ever did in my life!'_ I apologized to whoever would listen as I felt the end of my time come closer.

I opened my eyes, tears falling and falling down my whiskered face, and meet the sight of bared fangs right in front of my face.

I squeezed them shut as I felt a warm breath wash over my face.

'_I don't want to die!'_ I screamed silently.

'_Someone save me!'_ I pleaded as I felt a claw prickle and pierce my leg.

I screamed, loud, and screamed again before I could no longer scream.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't; I couldn't do anything.

I couldn't move my hands, couldn't move my legs, I couldn't see, and I couldn't breath.

I was frozen like a puppet.

I frowned, remembering this feeling, knowing I had felt it before.

'_When…did I feel this?'_ I questioned before I remembered the fire.

'_Kyuubi?'_ I thought curiously, yet got no answer.

I sighed before waiting.

Waiting for the moment when I would be able to control my body myself.

I don't know how long had passed; it could have been mere seconds, but to me it felt like eternity.

I twitched my hand, heart beating fast as I felt my hands start to move to my command.

I opened my eyes and saw the bear that had been ready to kill me lying a few feet away from me, dead.

My eyes widened as I saw the state the bear was in; I slowly got up, whimpering as I felt blood trickled down the wound on my legs.

I looked down as I suddenly felt no pain and saw the wound closing and disappearing.

My bottom lip trembled as I realized that Kyuubi had healed my wound.

I walked over to the bear, and caught small glimpses of cuts littering the fur on the bear and a large cut over its neck.

I kneeled down, sad that I had to kill a living creature, and stoked its soft fur.

"I'm sorry, Mr. or Mrs. Bear," I whispered softly, leaning down and kissing the fur.

I stood up before making my way back to the cave.

Once inside the cave, I sat on top of my old sleeping spot, not caring of I would be in danger, closed my eyes, and entered the place where Kyuubi was.

**Naruto's Tummy/Mind**

**I snapped my eyes open, and saw the silver bars in front of me.**

**I got up and stood in front of the bars; I peered into the darkness and called out, "Kyuubi?"**

**No reply.**

"**Kyuubi?" I called out once more, yet no reply.**

"**I know you're in there, Kyuubi" I said, waiting patiently.**

**I sighed, before continuing, "I'm sorry Kyuubi."**

**I took in a deep breath, whispering, "I'm sorry that I was selfish and cruel towards you, I'm sorry that I called you a monster, but most of all, I'm sorry I said I hated you."**

**I didn't wait for a reply, just kept talking softly, "I judged you so quickly, and blamed all my problems on you, never realizing you were suffering just like me."**

"**I know that you won't forgive me, and I know that you probably hate me just like all the other humans…" I trailed off, looking down at the water.**

"**But, I want you to know that, that I'm really glad that you're inside me," I finished.**

**I waited, and waited, and expected silence as my only response, but it wasn't.**

"**Why?" Kyuubi asked, its face coming out of the darkness.**

**I stared into its red eyes, and started explaining, "Because I've always been alone; I've always been shunned, ignored, and beaten, and alone for as long as I remember."**

**Kyuubi growled, "That doesn't make sense."**

**I laughed softly, looking down and smiling, before looking up.**

"**I'm not alone anymore, because I have you," I said, smiling softly.**

**I leaned into the cage, and pressed a soft kiss to Kyuubi's nose.**

**I giggled at the puff of warm breath that escape its nose and the astonishment written all over its eyes.**

"**Thank you, Kyuubi, for saving me from that bear," I said.**

**Kyuubi stared at me, before it growled and huffed softly, "Why did you have to be the human that was different from the rest of your kind?"**

**I grinned, big and bright, saying, "Because I have you."**

**Kyuubi stared long and hard at me, yet my smile never went away.**

"**You're stupid," Kyuubi replied, yet all I did was giggle and say, "I know."**

**Silence soon resumed its place between us, before I broke it.**

"**Kyuubi?" I asked, staring into the red eyes that were still filled with shock.**

"**What, you stupid kit?" Kyuubi growled, but I grinned because I knew he didn't mean that.**

"**I was wondering something," I said shyly, looking down at the ground.**

"**What is it?" Kyuubi growled.**

"**Are you a male or female?" I questioned, looking back up.**

**Kyuubi growled, showing its teeth, but it did not put fear in me, not anymore.**

"**Are you that dumb kit to ask me such a question?!" Kyuubi snapped, tails swishing behind him.**

**I grinned and nodded.**

**Kyuubi growled, and stayed silent; I waited, and hoped Kyuubi would answer.**

**Finally, after a long pregnant pause, Kyuubi answered.**

"**I'm a male, you idiotic brat."**

**My eyes widened, but not because of Kyuubi's answer, but because he actually answered me.**

**My smile, which had been big and bright, grew even more giant and brighter.**

'_**Kyuubi answered! He actually answered my question!' **_**I thought happily, jumping up and down on the inside.**

**On the outside, I just nodded my head.**

**Silence once more resumed the space between us, but was once more broken by me.**

"**Why did you attack my ex-village?" I questioned, staring into Kyuubi's eyes.**

**Kyuubi just stared blankly at me, facial expression impassive, before growling out, "Just because I saved you and answered your moronic question that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you anything about me."**

**I frowned, a pout forming on my lips, and pleaded with big, azure eyes, "Please?"**

"**No!" Kyuubi snapped, eyes narrowing into slits.**

**I huffed out a breath, crossed my arms over my chest, and stomped my foot.**

"**That's not fair! I trust you Kyuubi, so you should trust me!" I pouted as I sulked.**

**Kyuubi just stared at me with amusement shining from his eyes.**

"**Life's not fair, brat," Kyuubi finally responded after a long pause.**

**I sighed in defeat, looking down into the tainted water, my reflection gazing back at me.**

**I threw my head back up, determination shining from my eyes, before speaking, the words echoing all around us.**

"**You'll trust me someday day, and when you do, you'll let me in, Kyuubi! Believe it!" **

**Kyuubi stared at me before snorting, the warm air causing my hair to ruffle, before fading into the darkness.**

"**Keep dreaming, kit," He whispered as he faded, and though the words were soft, I heard them.**

'_**One day, Kyuubi; I will,' **_**I promised as I also soon faded from my mind.**

A/N: So, how was it? I personally love this chapter cause Naruto kissed Kyuubi on the nose! It was so adorable cause I imagine a baby and a daddy holding the baby and then the baby kissed the daddy on the nose XD Did anyone else imagine that? Well, thanks for reading :) Oh! Just to let you know, **this ****will not be **** a KyuNaru story; there relationship is strictly and purely parent/baby cause Kyuubi does care about are sweet Naru, and protects him :)**

With love,

LYF666


	10. Chapter 8 Welcome to the Sand Village

Love Me

Chapter 8

Welcome to the Sand Village

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. I'm sorry if Kyuubi's story is wrong. PM me to tell me the correct story, or if I forgot something. Thanks Hoytti for your help! **Enjoy!

**Naruto's POV**

Three months have passed since that day.

The day I realized how much Kyuubi cared for me, even though he won't admit that.

The day he saved me from dying.

The day I stopped hating him.

The day I promised Kyuubi would trust me.

I'm gradually making progress with him; so far, he's told me where he came from, who sealed him inside me, how he came to be sealed, why he attacked my ex-village, how to defend myself, and what chakra was and how I could use it.

That may not seem like a whole lot to you, but to me, it meant the entire world.

I grinned boyishly as I continued darting off the branches to other neighboring branches, the colors blurring together as I passed by.

I was currently looking for a place to stay and sleep in for a week before I left and went hunting for another, "Home."

Now, you're all probably wondering why I only stayed for one week.

The reason is because after the bear incident, I became more cautious about the places I stayed in, so I decided I would only stay for seven days to rest, eat, and sleep before moving on.

'_How are doing today Kyuubi?' _I questioned, focusing half on my thoughts, and half on my insistent footsteps.

'**Must you ask me that every single day kit?'** Kyuubi growled out, exasperation evident in his tone.

I giggled softly, jumping off a branch and landing on another one before replying, _'Yes!'_

My smile got wider as I heard Kyuubi growl in irksomeness before answering with, **'I'm fine.'**

'_That's good, Kyu,'_ I thought, laughing out loud as I heard him growl at my nickname I officially gave him.

'**What did I say about that nickname?!'** Kyuubi hissed.

I grinned innocently at the trees in front of me, replying, _'You said it was the best nickname ever, and to always call you that.'_

'**Wrong! I said to never call me that!'** Kyuubi snapped, a picture of nine, orange tails swishing around in a frenzy came to my mind.

'_Are you sure?_' I questioned, continuing with, _'I'm 101% sure you did!'_

I laughed softly as I heard Kyuubi's groan.

'**First of all, there is no such thing as 101%, only 100%; second, of all I know I said to never call me that. Don't try to lie kit, you're horrible at it,'** Kyuubi explained in a soft, yet annoyed tone as if I were a two year old instead of a six year old.

I pouted, stopping my invariable jumps, and crossing my arms over my clothed chest.

'_Aw Kyubbi! Why do you have to be so mean?'_ I quizzed, pout becoming more prominent as I heard Kyuubi's amused laugh echo in my ears.

'**Stop acting like a two year old and keep moving kit,'** Kyuubi ordered, though it was said with amusement and a hint of fondness.

My pout was replaced by a bright grin as I noted the fondness, but I did not say anything about it for I knew Kyuubi would deny it.

Instead, I continued jumping from branches as I let my mind wander back to the day Kyuubi told me why he attacked Konohagakure.

**Flashback:**

**It had been one month since I had gotten over my hate for Kyuubi.**

**Instead, that hate, a scorching passion I never knew I was capable of, was replaced by fondness and love.**

**Yeah, I love Kyuubi, and I'm not afraid to tell him that.**

**He's the first one to make me feel like I'm not completely alone.**

**He's the first one to actually recognize me as a human being, not as a monster or a freak or a killer.**

**I sighed as I situated myself for sleep against the damp, cave walls.**

**I closed my eyes, and was sucked into the place where Kyuubi was.**

**I easily lifted myself from the water, walked towards the cage, and sat in the water.**

**I waited for Kyuubi to show, and after a few minutes, his orange-furred face appeared.**

**I smiled gleefully at Kyuubi, saying my salutations.**

"**Hi Kyuubi!"**

**Kyuubi stared blankly at me, and just stared; I was used to this treatment, so instead of taking in offensively, I gazed back.**

**We stayed like that, unblinking and unmoving, for eternity, or so it felt like.**

**Finally, Kyuubi huffed out a breath, the warm air soothingly rushing over me, asking, "What is it kit? Don't you have anything better to do than talk to me?"**

**I shook my head, pulling my legs to my chest, eyes staring at the water as I answered.**

"**Not really. Most dreams I have are filled with memories that I'd rather forget."**

**Silence was my only reply.**

**I looked up, and for just a moment, I caught sight of sadness radiating from his red eyes.**

**But as quickly as it was there, it was gone, making me wonder if I truly saw that emotion.**

"**Why are you here, besides not wanting to dream, kit?" Kyuubi asked.**

**I stayed quiet for a minute, asking myself the same question.**

**Why was I here?**

**Why was I so determined, so resoluted, to make Kyuubi trust me?**

**Why did I crave his companionship, his approval, his love?**

**I looked up, blue meeting red, and answered, candidacy and sincerity ringing from my voice.**

"**Because I don't want you to be alone."**

"**Because I don't want to be alone."**

"**Because I like you Kyuubi."**

"**Because I don't want you to think that I blame you for what happened to me."**

**I gazed intently into his eyes, trying to show how much truth I just spilt; Kyuubi stared back, shock flickering behind his mask.**

**Kyuubi shook his head, growling, "I don't need a child to care for me, nor am I alone."**

**I grinned softly, knowing he was lying, but I let it slide.**

"**Kyuubi, can I ask you something?" I inquired.**

"**What is it this time kit?" Kyuubi sighed, annoyance screaming from his tone.**

"**Why did you attack my ex-village?" I asked.**

**Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at me, growling, "I told you before kit that you don't need to know anything about me. So stop trying."**

**I frowned, shaking my head, but I wouldn't let this go.**

**I wanted to, no needed, to know.**

"**Kyuubi, I know you've said it a million times," I started, continuing, "But I'll just asking again and again."**

"**Why do you want to know so badly kit? Why are you so determined to know me?" Kyuubi snapped, tails swishing through the dark.**

**I stared at him head-on, answering in a steady voice, "Because I actually care about you Kyuubi. And I don't care if you hate me, or want me dead, I want to know you because I care."**

**Kyuubi growled, yet once more, I saw the flicker of surprise behind his eyes.**

**Silence filled the space between us, yet I didn't care.**

**I didn't care if that was the only reply I would ever get.**

**I don't care how long I'll have to wait to ever get an answer.**

**I don't care.**

"**Fine!" Kyuubi snapped suddenly, "I'll tell you why I attacked your stupid village."**

**I sat up straighter, staring straight at him, giving him all my attention.**

**Kyuubi sighed, hissing, "We will never, ever speak of this again. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes," I quickly answered.**

**Kyuubi sighed, his head lowering before he started his story.**

**A story that I did not expect to ever hear.**

"**Years ago, I was possessed by the accursed Sharigan Eye the Uchiha clan have inherited. I couldn't control any part of my body, or my mind. I was forced to attack your village's first hokage, Hashirama. His wife, Mito Senju-Uzumaki sealed me inside herself to save the village. The force that had once controlled me broke, and I was left trapped inside a woman who told me I was nothing but hatred, and should never have been free. Next came your mother who chained me to a floating rock with the ends stabbed into my wrist. She told me to stay put like some dog and to never come out, for I was nothing but hatred."**

**I was overwhelmed.**

**Overwhelmed with so many emotions.**

**Outrage, for the abuse he suffered, sadness, for the times he had no one to tell him he wasn't hatred, and shock, for I was told that Kyuubi never attacked my village. He was forced to, like a puppet on strings.**

**I was overwhelmed, and that left me speechless.**

**I stared, and stared, and stared.**

**For that all I could do.**

**Just stare.**

**Kyuubi growled, baring his teeth, snarling, "Happy now that you have what you want?! Happy now that you know I'm nothing but hatred like the rest of your kinds has told me?!"**

**I lowered my head, hands curling into a fist before pushing myself up, and walking towards the cage he was trapped behind.**

**Once I was right in front of it, I forced my head up and stared straight at him.**

"**Never," I whispered, fingernails digging into my palm, "Never say that you are nothing but hatred."**

**I glared straight into his eyes, never knowing my pupils were slitted like a snake, never knowing how much anger and outrage was shining threw my eyes.**

"**You aren't hatred. You never will be hatred. You never were nothing!" I screamed out, the waves suddenly thrown back, but I didn't notice.**

"**You are Kyuubi; a bijuu who deserves to be free; a demon who deserves to see the sunlight, and to hunt, and to live," I hissed, slowly calming down.**

**Kyuubi stared, shock written openly across his face.**

"**I'm sorry Kyuubi. I'm sorry many before me beat you down and never realized that you had feelings, just like we do; I'm sorry for judging you. But most of all, I'm sorry that you're trapped inside me," I apologized.**

**I clenched my eyes closed and breathed deeply.**

"**You're stupid kit," Kyuubi said, and as I looked up, I saw one thing I've always wanted to see in my life.**

**Love.**

**I grinned, and scratched my head, saying, "Yeah. I know."**

**Flashback ends**

I yelped as I suddenly jumped on thin air.

'_Oh, no,'_ I thought, squeezing my eyes so I wouldn't see the ground coming closer and closer.

I groaned out as I landed on the ground.

Ground that was soft, and compacted.

Baffled, I re-opened my eyes and saw tanish-whiteish stuff under and around my body.

'_Huh?'_ I thought confusedly, scooping up the stuff and letting it drizzle from my hand.

'_What is this stuff?'_ I questioned, looking at my surroundings.

'**It's called sand kit,'** Kyuubi explained.

I blinked, scooping up the thing known as, "Sand."

'_Why does it feel so soft?'_ I queried, observing the sand dripping from my fingers.

I heard Kyuubi snort, replying with, **'How should I know? I've never learnt about the compositions of sand. I just know what it looks like.'**

I nodded absent-mindedly, so entranced with the sand.

It felt, soft, but gritty too.

I slowly got up, stepping onto the sand, feeling myself sink, but not a whole lot.

'_Wow!'_ I thought, surveying the vast are filled with sand, _'It's so cool!'_

'**If I remember correctly, the Sunagakure, or the sand village, is not too far from here,'** Kyuubi said.

'_The Sand Village?'_ I questioned.

'**Basically a village that is hidden in the desert, a place where a lot of sand is found,'** Kyuubi explained.

I nodded, looking around before asking, _'How far away are we from it?' _

'**It's a three day walk,'** Kyuubi answered.

I nodded before starting my journey to this, "Sand Village."

'_So, um, Kyuubi?'_ I questioned hesitatingly, as I stopped walking.

'**What kit?'** Kyuubi answered.

'_Um, where do I go?'_ I asked.

Kyuubi sighed before saying, **'Continue north, I'll tell you when to change directions.'**

I grinned, chirping a, _'Thanks Kyu!' _

I giggled at the growl I received before setting off towards the Sand Village.

~~~Three Days have passed~~~~

I groaned out loud, footsteps faltering, as the heat started once more getting to me.

Sweat streamed down my face, and back, as the sun beat down on from high in the sky.

'_Now I know why they call this place a desert!' _I exclaimed to myself, '_It's hot as heck out here! How do these people live in a place like this?'_

I sighed, wiping my forehead before continuing to walk.

'_Now's not the time to be whining Naruto!' _I told myself, '_You're almost there!'_

I kept walking, and walking, until in the distance, I saw two colossal sized walls.

I came to a complete stop once I noticed a very, very small space between the two gigantic walls.

I stared wide-eyed at the space.

'_Um, Kyuubi, are the people in this village really, really thin? Because I don't think I can walk through that small space,' _I explained to Kyuubi.

I heard Kyuubi snort in amusement, before saying, **'Kit, you're not supposed to walk through it. Look to your left,' **Kyuubi ordered.

I followed his order and noticed a person standing on top of one of the walls.

'**Grab his attention,' **Kyuubi commanded.

"Excuse me!" I called out, waving my arms over my head, trying to grab his attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I yelled out once my first essay failed.

I growled in annoyance before grabbing a walk and throwing it as hard as I could.

Fortunately for me, it hit the target, officially getting the person's attention.

Unfortunately, they gave me a heart attack once they disappeared and reappeared right in front of me.

"Ah!" I yelped out, jumping back and landing on the sand.

"Who are you and what is your business at Sunagakure?" A man with tan skin, two purple marks on his right cheek, black eyes, and a white cloth falling over his left face, growled.

I pushed myself up, and stared into his eyes, shivering at the coldness I found in them.

"U-u-um-" I stuttered out, looking down at the ground shyly.

"I-I-I w-would l-like to s-see Sunagakure," I whispered softly.

I looked up once I felt a hand land on top of my shoulder; I flinched back, hearing Kyuubi growl, and looked back down.

The man lowered himself until we saw eye-to-eye.

"What is your name, young one?" The man asked, voice softer and gentler.

"N-Naruto," I answered hesitatingly, staring into his eyes.

The man smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you then, Naruto. My name is Baki," Baki introduced himself.

I felt my cheeks heat up and grinned brightly at him, chirping,"Nice to meet you Baki!"

"Are you lost Naruto? Where are your parents?" Baki questioned.

I looked away, my bottom lip getting snagged between my upper teeth, before answering, "My mom and dad are dead."

Baki's eyes widen before he quickly steered us towards the small space.

"Then we shall have to get you settled in, won't we?" Baki questioned.

My eyes widened before I quickly nodded my head, blond hair flowing everywhere; I watched in awe as the two gigantic walls pulled apart, making the previously small space bigger.

Baki steered me through the walls and into a place where a multitude of people were buzzing around, talking loudly with hands gesturing towards one thing to another.

It was beautiful.

It was lively.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, Naruto," Baki said as he took in my awed expression.

And it was those four words that changed my world.

A/N: Well, there you go! Naruto's FINALLY at the Sand Village. You know what that means, right? Nonetheless, thanks for reading :) I'm proud that this chapter was 2,622 words.

With love to all,

Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666

**Urgent!**

**Hey guys, just wanted to ask if you're member to check out my profile, and check out, "Let's rearrange and make a change," please. I'd like to get more members so FF will allow song lyric based stories on this site. Check it out please!**


	11. Chapter 9 Just like Me

Love Me

Chapter 9

Just like me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. **Hey guys and girls, I have question: Was chapter 8 bad? I know I've said you don't have to review if you don't want to, but I'm insanely insecure and my insecurities are in full force today. Review please and make this insecure artist UN-insecure (You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or. Love this song XD) Anyway, Enjoy!

_Kyuubi speaking in Flashback_

_**Naruto's Thoughts in Flashback**_

_Naruto's Thoughts in Reality_

**Kyuubi Speaking in Reality**

**Naruto's POV**

Three weeks have passed since that day.

The day I found Sunagakure, the Sand Village.

The day I found a place to call, "Home."

A real, lively, hustling home.

I sighed in contentment, tilting my head back and letting the sun's rays wash over me, filling me with warmth and happiness.

I let my mind wander, letting the memories of yesterday wash over.

_Flashback:_

_I shyly stood before closed doors, waiting for Baki to come out; he had entered some time ago, yet there was no sign of him._

'_**D-did h-he l-leave m-me?' **__I questioned as the minutes ticked by on the clock, as the while fueling my insecurities and fear._

'_No, he didn't kit. He's still inside from what I can tell,'__ Kyuubi reassured me._

_I smiled softly, wrapping my arms around my waist, sending an image of me hugging Kyuubi._

'_**Thanks Kyu, You always know how to make me feel better,'**__ I giggled as I heard Kyuubi's growl, but I sensed he was embarrassed as well._

'_Kit, what'd I say about that nickname?'__ Kyuubi huffed out, amusement more evident than the irritation in his tone._

'_You said that I should never call you it,' I answered innocently, pausing for a moment._

'_Exactly, so-'__ Kyuubi started but I quickly cut him off, a mischievous smile lying upon my lips._

'_**I'll still do it though, Kyu,'**__ I stated, giggling even more as I heard a huff of irritation._

'_You're a brat, you know that kit?' __Kyuubi questioned, yet I heard the fondness layering upon the voice._

'_**Yep, but you love me just like I love you,'**__ I answered._

'_Baki's coming now,'__ Kyuubi stated before his voice faded away._

_I looked up, meeting Baki's kind eyes. I quickly got up from the plastic chair, hesitatingly walking towards him._

"_Is…is everything o-okay?" I asked meekly, bowing my head in embarrassment as I felt my heat up for sounding so weak._

_A hand softly patted my head, causing me to look up. "Everything is perfectly fine, Naruto," Baki answered._

"_I just wanted to let the council know about some urgent stuff," Baki explained, removing his hand and grabbing mine, walking away from the door._

"_What were the urgent things?" I quizzed, turning my blue eyes onto his face._

"_Well, they needed to know about you staying in the Sand Village, you becoming a citizen, and finding a home," Baki went in-depth, pushing open the glass doors for me._

_I nodded all the way before I froze when he said, "Finding a home."_

"_Oh," I replied, voice thick with restrained tears._

_We stopped walking, Baki kneeling in front of me; he lifted my chin, staring into my watery blue eyes._

"_Hey, don't cry Naruto," Baki wiped a stray tear away, "Is it that bad living with me? I mean, I know I'm scary looking but I swear I'm like a teddybear."_

_I stared, astonishment written all over my face._

"_Y-you…you want t-to become my-my new parents?" I whispered, staring into his brown eyes._

_Baki chuckled, standing up and ruffling my hair. "Of course I would! You need a home, and I like you enough to lend you that," Baki teased me._

_A grin, brighter than the sun and wider than the entire village, lite up my face like a Christmas tree._

"_Thank you!" I squealed, lunging at him and wrapping all my body parts around his legs, almost like an octopus._

_Baki chuckled, lifting me up, replying, "Your welcome, Naruto."_

_**Flashback Ended**_

I re-opened my eyes, an indelible grin layering my face as I remembered the day I had finally gotten another thing I've always wished for: A parent.

I sighed, shifting so I was curled into a ball on top of my house's roof, and once more let the memories wash over me.

_Flashback:_

_I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest as I whined out, "But Baki, I really don't want to play with the other kids!"_

_I watched as Baki sighed, kneeling in front of me, placing his hands upon my shoulders, a presence that was warm and gentle._

"_Naruto, why don't you want to play with the other kids?" Baki asked, intensely staring into my eyes._

_I bit my bottom lip, looking away from the gaze that could see and read my soul._

"_Because I'm afraid," I mumbled softly, staring at the ground._

"_What was that Naru? I couldn't hear you," Baki prodded._

_I felt my cheeks heat up as I once more repeated my reason._

"_Because I'm afraid."_

_Baki furrowed his brow, bafflement coursing over his face._

"_Why are you afraid Naru-chan?" Baki questioned. _

_Silence was his only answered._

"_Naru…did someone hurt you?!" Baki hissed in his, as I labeled it, "Papa Bear," voice._

_I quickly shook my head, tuffs of blond hair flying everywhere._

"_No! It's just that…" I shyly looked down, my hands clasping in front of me._

"_I don't want them to not like me," I finally finished, not wanting to see his expression._

"_Hey," Baki said softly, tilting up my chin, "It's alright to be afraid Naru, no one's fearless."_

"_You are!" I quickly interjected, continuing, "You're strong, and caring, and dauntless!"_

_Baki chuckled softly, ruffling my hair._

"_Aw, you flatter me Naru!" Baki teased, I pouted, mumbling, "It's true."_

_Baki grinned, before saying, "But you're wrong Naru, I'm not fearless, I have fears, just like you."_

_I stared at him curiously, asking, "What are you afraid of Baki?"_

_Said man grinned and answered, "Well, I'm afraid of a lot of things: I'm afraid of my village being attacked, I'm afraid of my comrades getting severely injured, but you want to know what I fear the most?"_

"_What?" I whispered, staring transfixed as Baki poured out his soul._

"_I'm afraid of losing you," Baki answered, gazing into my eyes._

_I blinked before grinning. "I'm afraid of losing you too, Baki," I said, hugging him._

_Baki chuckled, hugging me back before letting me go, angling me towards the playground._

"_Now, run along and go play with the other kids while I go to my meeting," Baki ordered._

_I quickly nodded, hugging him good-bye, saying my, "I love you," and running towards the swing set._

_**Flashback Ended**_

I laughed softly as I remembered that day, for that was the day I realized something important: It was okay to be afraid.

It was okay to be scared, and frightened by something; we're humans, and fearing is part of human nature.

I sighed, unraveling myself from my ball, and made my way back inside once I heard the tell-tale of footsteps.

'_I never did play with those kids though,'_ I recalled, shrugging my shoulders, thinking, _'Oh well.'_

I plopped onto the black, soft couch just as the front door opened, revealing Baki.

"Good afternoon, Baki," I greeted, sitting up and making my way towards him.

"How was your day?" I questioned, hugging his legs.

Baki easily picked me up, hugging me close to his body, replying, "Good afternoon to you as well, Naru. I am fine, thank you; What about you?"

"Fine," I mumbled around his shirt.

"Naru, can we go to the park today?" Baki asked.

I removed my head from his shoulder, asking, "You have another meeting?"

Baki grimaced, but nodded.

I pouted, saying, "But that's not fair! You just got back from a six hour patrol! Can't they wait?"

Baki chuckled, shaking his head, "No, they can't."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, replying, "I can go to the park today. But you have to rest as soon as you're done with the meeting!"

Baki chuckled loudly, saluting with one hand towards me, saying, "Yes, sir!"

I giggled, and wound my arms around Baki's neck, letting him carry to the park that was only a ten minute walk away from our house.

"So, what, pray tell, were you doing on top the roof?" Baki asked, giving me his papa bear look.

I flushed, exclaiming, "You saw me?!"

"Well, of course I saw you!" Baki teased, continuing with, "You certainly weren't stealthy about it."

I pouted, whining out, "It's not my fault. It was such a pretty day out and the sun was nice, and warm."

Baki chuckled, replying, "Okay, I'll talk to the sun about not being so tempting."

I giggled, burrowing my face into his shoulder and letting a comfortable silence wrap around us.

Sooner than what I would have liked, we arrived at the park.

"Alright Naru," Baki started, placing me on my face, "You know the drills, right?"

I quickly nodded my head, stating, "Never go with strangers, stick around the kids and adults, never take anything a stranger offers, and stay in a wide open space."

"Good," Baki said, ruffling my hair, saying, "Be safe and have fun, okay Naru?"

"I will!" I promised, hugging him good-bye.

UI watched him walk away, becoming smaller and smaller the farther he walked.

I turned and started walking towards the swing set before I heard voices.

Cautious, I slowly turned around and noticed a group of kids gathered around someone, laughing and jabbing them.

I slowly walked towards the group, trying to see the person in the middle.

Yet, the closer I got, the voices grew clarified.

The closer I got, the angrier I got when I realized what was being said.

"You're a freak! Nothing but a monster, and a waste of space!" One kid shouted.

"You should just die!" Another kid shouted.

I clenched my fists together, the words resurfacing memories I had long buried.

'_How dare they call someone those horrifying things?! If anyone deserves to die, it's them!'_ I roared inside my head.

I quickly rushed towards the kids, intent on saving the kid being bullied but I froze.

The group had moved slightly to the left, revealing a boy.

A boy with fiery red hair, icy blue eyes cloaked with black stuff around his eyes, and a pale, emotionless face.

A very, very handsome boy.

I blushed, cheeks tainting red as I realized what had crossed my mind.

'_H-h-handsome! I-I d-don't e-even k-know him! How can I think another boy is handsome?!'_ I shrieked inside my head, panicking.

'_What will Baki think when he hears I think another boy is handsome?! What if he thinks I'm disgusting and a freak and leaved me? What if Kyuubi hates me too?' _The thoughts zipped by, doing nothing buy fueling my panic.

'**Kit, I would never hate you,'** Kyuubi interrupted my scrambled thoughts, **'I don't care if you love a girl, a boy, or a cactus. You'll always be my irritating, go for lucky brat.'**

I took in a deep shuddering breath, a weak byut assured smile gracing my face.

'_Do you…do you mean that Kyuubi?'_ I asked, yet I knew he did, for I heard it ringing throughout his tone.

'**Wouldn't bother saying it if I didn't mean it,'** Kyuubi replied.

I sighed, gradually feeling the panic wash away.

'_Thanks, Kyu,'_ I thought.

I turned my attention back to the group of kids before jerking back as I realized they were no longer in front of me.

Neither was the red haired boy.

I furrowed my brows, looking around, yet I saw no trace of the handsome boy.

I looked down at the hard compacted ground, staring blankly as I realized four things:

The boy was being bullied and put down, just like I had been.

The boy was feeling a lot of pain, both physical and emotional, just like I had (and still feel) felt.

The boy was all alone, just like me.

_**The boy was just like me.**_

A/N: And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) Can anyone guess the song in parentheses ()? You get brownie points if you get it right.

With Love to all,

Yaoi Fangirl666


	12. Chapter 10 I'm sorry

Love Me

Chapter 10

I'm sorry

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the characters. **Oh..my…god. I love you guys, so freaking much! Thank you, each and every one of you, for reviewing! You made my day 100 million times better when I saw 21 reviews go to 28 reviews! You guys are amazing, lovely, and handsome/beautiful; you have made given me the confidence that this story is worth writing because I have amazing fans like you :) Thank you guys so much! I dedicate this chapter to ALL of you! Enjoy XD

_Naruto's thoughts in reality_

**Kyuubi speaking in reality**

_**Naruto's thinking in Flashback**_

**Naruto's POV**

Following that day, the day I saw the boy who was just like me, was two weeks passing by.

Two weeks, yet still no sign of that handsome boy that I was, for some unexplainable reason, completely smitten with.

I sighed, scuffing my shoe against the sand covering the ground under the swings I was sitting upon.

I pushed myself backwards, starting to swing while letting my thought drift carelessly in the wind.

'_When is Baki coming back? He's been so busy, with all the patrolling and meetings, he doesn't even get to sleep properly!'_ I huffed out a breath, feeling annoyance crawl over me as I remembered how dark Baki's circles looked under his eyes.

'**You know that if he could kit, he would,' **Kyuubi whispered.

I pouted, continuing to swing back and forth, answering Kyuubi.

'_But it's not fair! Why can't they get some other shinobi to patrol? Why does it always have to be Baki?' He's working himself to death!' _

I pouted even more when I heard Kyuubi chuckle.

'_It's not funny!'_ I yelled silently, cheeks flustering red.

'**It actually is kit; you sound like a worried mother,' **Kyuubi teased.

I pouted even more, denying it.

'_Nu uh!'_

'**Uh huh,'** Kyuubi easily refuted.

I huffed out another breathe, my pout gradually turning into a smile. _'You're a big meanie, Kyu!'_ I told the fox, grinning at the gentle growl, almost reprimand like.

'**Kit, do we honestly have to go over this again?' **Kyuubi questioned, frustration evident in his voice, but amusement was also mixed in.

I made a hming sound, pretending to think about it.

'_Yep!'_ I finally answered after a long wait, a mischievous smile sitting upon my lips.

'**Brat,'** Kyuubi said, fondness ringing from his tone.

'**Love you too, Kyuubi,' **I answered.

I grinned, for even though silence was my only answered, I knew the truth.

I turned my eyes towards the blue, cloudless sky; I closed my eyes, tilting back softly, letting the sun wash over me as I remembered the day I told Baki about the day I met the red haired boy.

_Flashback:_

_I silently picked at my dinner, keeping my head down so Baki wouldn't see my disorganized thoughts._

_My wrong, traitorous thoughts._

_I heard a soft sigh, a clicking of spoon hitting the table, yet still I kept my head down._

"_Naruto," Baki started, patiently waiting for me to life my head._

_I didn't do that, instead I softly answered with a, "Hmm?" _

_I heard another sigh before Baki asked me, voice more authoritative, yet still gently._

"_Naruto, look at me."_

_I hesitated, knowing once I looked Baki in the eyes he would know._

_He would know all I was thinking, all I could ever think about: the red haired boy._

_The boy who was abuse and hated like I had been._

_The boy who was handsome with icy blue eyes, and crimson red hair._

_Handsome. Strong._

_I sucked in a sharp breath when I suddenly met Baki's eyes, his hands firm under my chin, holding it in place._

_I quickly averted my eyes, panicking, hoping he hadn't seen what I was thinking about._

"_Naruto, look at me, please," Baki pleaded._

_I turned my blue eyes and met his brown ones._

_I don't know why I looked him in the eyes; perhaps it was because of his soft, pleading tone. _

_Perhaps it was because I couldn't bear the thought of losing the only person who I knew actually loved me like their own child._

_Or perhaps, just perhaps, it was because I wanted to let it all out before I burst, exploded into little pieces._

"_Y-y-yes?" I questioned meekly, resisting the urge to look away once more._

"_What's wrong Naru? You're so quiet, more withdrawn, not the bubbly, loving boy I knew," Baki whispered, kneeling down so we could see eye-to-eye._

"_I-I-I…" I stuttered out, feeling my throat closing, cutting off my vocal cords and sound._

_Baki kneeled there silently, patiently waiting for me to speak._

"_I…I-I…" I stuttered once more before twisting away once I felt the tears swell up._

'_**I'm so disgusting! How could I think a boy's handsome?!'**__ I screamed inside my head as the tears fell, leaving a bitter taste along the way._

"_Shh,shh, Naru," Baki whispered, wrapping his arms around me, and holding me close to his body, "Don't cry."_

_I sniffled, reaching one of my hands up and gripping onto his jacket._

_We sat like that for a few more minutes, Baki picking me up and moving us towards the living room as my tears started to subdue._

_He sat down onto the cream colored couch, softly rubbing my back._

_Once I was calmed down, he slowly repeated the question he had asked earlier._

"_What's wrong Naru? Did someone hurt you or pick on you?"_

_I shook my head quickly-I didn't even hang out with the other kids at the park, but Baki didn't need to know that- and spoke, voice shaking._

"_N-no."_

"_Then what is it?" Baki asked, staring at me with kind, loving eyes._

_I bit my bottom lip, pulling and pulling at it, causing it to become redder._

"_B-B-Baki?" I started softly, my voice and body trembling._

"_What is it, Naru?" Baki asked, giving me his full attention._

_I took in a shuddering breath, forcing out, "W-w-w-would y-y-y-yo-you l-l-lo-lov-love m-m-me e-even if I d-d-did wrong?" _

_Baki's mouth dropped open, before he closed and quickly reassured me._

"_Of course I would Naru! You may not be my actual son by blood, but you are my son to care and love."_

_I nodded, looking down at my swinging legs, gathering as much courage as I could._

"_Y-you remember the day you dropped me off at the park? The day I was really quiet?" I quizzed._

_Baki nodded, signaling for me to continue._

"_Well, I-I-I s-saw a-a b-b-bo-boy," I choked out, cheeks heating up in embarrassment._

"_So?" Baki question, furrowing his brows._

_My cheeks, which had already been pink blush, turned as red as a tomatoes as I whispered, "I-I t-thought h-h-he-he w-w-was-was h-h-han-handso-handsome." _

_I kept my head bowed, not wanting to see Baki's expression of disgust, not wanting to see the hatred in his eyes._

_I didn't want to know Baki no longer wanted me because I was a freak._

_Disgusting._

_Nothing but worthless trash._

_A monster._

_Silence, dead silence, the kind of silence that suffocates even the light, was placed upon the room like an overheating blanket._

_My bottom lip, already red from the previous abuse, was once more snagged between my teeth as I waited._

_Waited for the moment I would be thrown of the lap of a father I thought I would have forever._

_Waited for the moment when Baki would realize how disgusting, how unlovable, I truly was._

_Waited for the moment when I would be once more thrown out the door and shunned._

_Ignored._

_Alone forever._

_I waited, and waited._

_But the moment did not come._

_Instead-this still surprises me today- I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me closer._

"_Naruto, look at me," Baki ordered; I followed the command, steeling myself for the worst, but the worst was not there._

_No, there was no hatred, no disgust._

_No, there was only love, and acceptance._

"_Naruto, I don't care if you thought a boy was cute; I would never care. What I care about is you being happy. If you're happy with a boy, then go out with a boy, but if he hurts you, I'm kicking his ass to the next weekend," Baki explained, his "Papa Bear," voice coming into play at the last sentence. _

_I sat there, mouth hanging wide open before I glomped the living daylights out of Baki._

"_Thank you, thank you Baki!" I squealed, snuggling within his arms, "You're the best father ever!"_

_Baki chuckled, wounding his arms around my waist, hugging me, whispering, "And you're the best son I have ever had."_

_Flashback Ended._

I re-opened my eyes, grinning at how relaxed I felt.

That, that was the second best day of my life (the first being when Baki adopted me) because it was then I knew, heart and soul, that no matter what, Baki would love and accept me.

'_Thank you, Baki, for being you,'_ I thought, staring up into the sky.

I turned my attention back to the sand as I started slowing down my swing.

Once completely stopped, I got off the swing, making my way towards the wooden bench where Baki had placed me. I stopped inside, ear twitching slightly as I heard a sound some distances away (A/N Since Kyuubi's a fox, and Kyuubi likes Naruto, Naruto experiences some fox-like stuff such as enhances hearing because Kyuubi's giving Naruto some more chakra).

Curiosity aroused, I softly walked towards the place where the sounds were coming from; I tensed the closer I got, trying to camouflage myself with the surrounding shadow as I neared the sounds.

The closer I got, the more clarified the sounds became; I froze when I came upon an image I never wanted to see.

An image I knew too well.

There they were, the kids from two weeks ago, beating the red haired boy.

They were kicking, punching, hitting him with tree branches, and spitting vile words.

And he was there, lying upon the ground, blood covered, doing nothing to defend himself, not saying a single word.

I was angry. No, no, it was more passionate than angry, more hate filled than furious.

I was enraged; all I saw was crimson red.

All I hear was blood rushing through my ears and my heart speeding up.

I jumped, not thinking straight, not thinking about the repercussions my actions might have later on.

I didn't think about anything, nothing at all, but saving the handsome boy; the boy that shouldn't be feeling the pain I had felt.

"Get away from him!" I roared, voice coming out demonic and dark; the kids stopped their abusive tactics and turned towards me.

'_Protect…protect…kill…threats,' _My instincts whispered seductively deep within my mind.

Once they caught sight of my monstrous appearance (lengthened fingernails, glowing crimson eyes, and lengthened teeth) they ran quicker than a rabbit and escaped.

I stood in front of the fallen boy, chest heaving, falling up and down, as I fought the urge to go and murder them for even daring to harm my mate.

I froze, blood stopping in its path, heart faltering for a single moment.

'_Wait, mate? What's a mate?! Why did I even think mate?! What the heck's wrong with me?!' _I panicked, my eyes returning to blue, and fingernails returning to normal size.

So in tune with my confusion, I forgot the red haired boy until I heard a soft voice whisper, "What are you?"

I froze once more, slowly turning around, meeting shocked icy blue eyes.

I felt my cheeks burn red, heard my heart beat getting louder (I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you XD Guess the song!), and felt my stomach tighten into many knots.

I opened my mouth, for some reason wanting to speak, but I forced it shut, turned around and fled with my tail between my legs.

I didn't want to see hatred in the handsome boy's eyes.

I didn't want to see the fear and disgust.

I didn't want that, for I felt for some reason that if I saw that, I would break apart and shatter into little pieces.

'_I'm sorry,'_ I whispered silently as I ran away, leaving behind the handsome boy that provoked feelings that I couldn't even describe.

I ran away from the boy who made me feel so exposed, so loved and protected, with just one glance.

**A/N: Alright! Well, I hope you enjoyed, thank you guys and gals again for reviewing :) Please keep reviewing! You guys and girls give me the confidence and courage to keep writing more. Oh! And hope everyone has a great Spring Break (if your school has one) ^_^**

**With love,**

**LYF666**


	13. Chapter 11 Something Greater

Love Me

Chapter 11

Something Greater

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. **Thank you namvd for that wonderful suggestion! When I read your review I was like, "Hmm…that, that's actually a good idea!" Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and thank you namvd for that suggestion! Enjoy my lovelies!

_Gaara's Thoughts_

_**Shukaku and Gaara speaking/thinking together**_

**Gaara's POV**

All my life, I have felt nothing but hatred.

Hatred, pain, they were all the emotions I have ever experienced ever since I was born.

My mother after giving birth to me (A/N Thank you KranaB!), my father wants to use me as a weapon, my siblings fear me and ignore my existence, kids fear and beat me, and parents glare and shun me.

Perhaps using the word "hatred" and "pain" underestimates all I have been through.

No one cares about me, no one cares if I live or if I die or if I cry out in pain and agony.

They don't care; they don't give a damn.

For I am nothing but a killer, a monster.

Someone who deserves to be put down like a feral dog.

Yes, that sums up my entire existence rather nicely.

Those were my thoughts, were my only thoughts, before that day.

The day I was proved wrong.

The day someone showed up and showed they cared, even if others didn't.

The day I met the beautiful, blond eyed angel; an angel with a halo of golden, spikey hair.

An angel that had crimson blood eyes, and lengthened nails and teeth.

Deadly.

Disastrous.

Beautiful.

Those words were the only things that crossed my mind when the angel protected me from the kids-who I was this close to killing-who were beating me into the sand, spitting hate-filled words.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't even get to know the blond angel's name-for being the screw up I was born as-he ran away as soon as I asked the question forming in my mind.

"What are you?"

'_Are you like me?'_ I wanted to ask.

'_Have you suffered this kind of abuse as well, beautiful angel?'_ I wanted, no **needed**, to know, _'If so, I shall murder all who have dared to harm a hair on your precious head.'_

Yet, the words had not come out.

I stared blankly across the park, hidden behind the bushes.

I do not know much, for I am merely a child, so I do not know many things such as: why does my own village, my own flesh and blood, fear me so? Why am I so shunned and abuse, while other kids are spared the pain, the agony, I feel? Why did that angel protect me? Why do I feel the need to protect him, to love and cherish him, to perish all who have dared-who will dare-to injury him?

I do not know, for I merely a child.

But though I am just a child, I do know one thing for certain: I must protect the angel.

I do not need answers for these emotions he has provoked, I do not need a weapon or a skill.

All I need is to find the blond haired angel and protect him.

Love him.

But…how am I supposed to do such a thing, when I myself have never experience the emotion known as "love?"

How am I supposed to "love" this beautiful angel, when I do not know what it even is? I know it's an emotion, but how does one act upon it?

I growled softly, pale hands reaching up to rub my temples, trying to fight off the headache pounding within my skull.

'_Who cares about how to act on it?'_ I questioned bitterly, _'My feelings are just hopeful wishing. The angel would never love someone as unlovable as me; someone who has murdered just because one got too angry. I will cease all thoughts revolving around the angel.'_

Yet, deep down-as resoluted as I had sounded-I knew I could not forget the angel, for he was the first one to shatter all my beliefs off this world.

He was the first one to actually make me believe that someone could come to care about me, a blood thirsty monster.

I pushed myself from the ground, brushing away sand stuck to my clothing, before stepping over the bushes and walking through the park.

The moon hung high up in the sky, surrounded by pitch black; a stray cloud floated across the ray of white, creating total darkness for just one moment.

I kept my head straight, icy blue eyes open wide and alert for any unwanted presences.

I kept walking, letting the cool wind caress my face and flaming red hair so softly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, face emotionless, tilting my head slightly, listening to a faraway sound.

'_It's just the wind,'_ I answered, yet I could not stop the sense of dread creeping upon me.

'_Keep walking. It's not your battle,'_ I firmly told myself, taking one step forward, but froze once a sound reached my ears.

A scream, a silent plea, echoed throughout my ears and mind, shaking me to the core.

"_Help me! Please, please save me!" _

I had no control over my body as I turned and ran straight towards the place where the sound had come from.

I ran and ran, heart thudding painfully in my chest as I recognized the voice.

It was the voice of an angel.

But not just any angel, my angel.

'_**I'll kill anyone who hurts my mate!'**_ A voice and mine hissed together, fusing a promise.

A deadly promise of blood, pain, and death.

I pushed myself even harder, hearing the cries echoing around the park, hearing the scream of agony.

The sight I came upon made me lose all control, over rational thinking, over my body and thoughts, over myself.

There he was, my beautiful angel, being beaten, kicked, whipped with tree branches by the kids who had hurt me before.

"_**Die!"**_ I, and some other voice mixed in, roared out, my vision turning blood red.

It all happened so quickly, I didn't even realize I had reacted so strongly, and for someone who I didn't even know.

'**No! He's our mate! You protect our mate!'** A voice snarled inside my head.

I was shocked (who wouldn't be? You just had a voice, a voice that certainly wasn't yours, speak), but I focused my attention-promising to think it over later on-back onto my angel.

If I thought he was beautiful before, he's gorgeous up close; he had dark eyelashes framing his eyes, bringing out the ocean blue, making it seem endless.

My eyes took in the bewildered expression written across his face, the red parted lips (that look so tantalizing), and the faint color of red resting upon his cheeks.

But that is not what captivated me, it was the eyes.

Beautiful, ocean blue eyes, pupils slightly dilated (that made my stomach twist and twist into a million of miniature knots), wearing not disgust or fear-as I would have thought- but…warmth?

I furrowed my eyes, feeling bafflement rise up; I slowly lowered myself, holding his eyes.

"Are…are you alright?" The words tasted weird coming from my mouth.

Perhaps it was because I have never truly cared for another's well-being.

Then again, no one cared about mine, so why should I worry about theirs'?

I forced my attention back to the blond angel, reminding myself now was not the time for such petty thoughts.

"I…I'm f-fine, thank you," The angel whispered, staring into my eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat-I thought it had stopped completely for my angel not only had gorgeous looks, but also a wonderful, soft voice-as the angel stared into my eyes.

As corny as this sounds-I shall never, **ever** repeat this again-I thought the angel could see my soul, just by gazing into my eyes.

I slowly offered my hand, not even controlling that gesture, and let a soft smile grace my face as the angel place his smaller one in mine.

I lifted him up, wrapping my arms around his waist to steady him.

I couldn't help but grin even more as the blush became more prominent on the angel's cheek.

"Um…t-th-thank you," The angel whispered.

I tilted my head, confused.

"For what?" I questioned, releasing my hold on him, feeling as if I just had my heart ripped out of my chest.

I felt hollow.

Cold.

And as I stared at my angel, I knew he felt that way too.

"For saving me," The angel replied, waving his arms around.

I looked around, face becoming blank as I took in the mutilated bodies.

'_**They deserved it,'**_ I thought, and once more felt another voice echo the same thought.

I turned my attention back to the angel, staring down into his eyes, and pushed forth the question buzzing around my head.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

The angel furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head slight (which made him look so adorable I just wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and hold him forever).

"Why would I be scared?" The angel asked.

I stared at him, shock written across my features, and answered with, "I killed them. I murdered children who did not deserve to die."

The blond angel shook his head, replying, "Why should I fear you? Just because you protected me from being even more harmed?"

"I killed them!" I protested. The angel smiled softly, his hand intertwining with mine, and replied.

"Then don't do it again; you were protecting me, so don't beat yourself up just because you reacted badly."

I stared at him, astonished.

He gave me a shy smile, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

I shook my head, ignoring the way my heart pounded at those loving filled words.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, for I have long since waited for this angel's name.

I wasn't about to let him slip through my fingers again, not this time.

"Naruto Uzumaki," My angel, Naruto, answered, smiling so brightly.

So warmly.

"What's your's?" Naruto asked, peering at me.

My mouth opened, my tongue betraying me as it answered, "Gaara Sabaku."

"Gaara Sabaku," Naruto repeated, grinning happily.

"Well then Gaara, it's nice to meet you!" Naruto said.

I nodded my head, a soft grin-something that has never happened until I met my angel-playing along my lips as I answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto grin got wider, if that was even possible, and exclaimed, "Great! Now that we know each other, you have to come and meet my adopted father!"

Naruto pulled me along, keeping our fingers intertwined, a slight bounce added to his steps.

I looked on amusedly, softly chuckling at how cute he truly was.

'_He's one kind of angel,' _I thought as we walked across the park, the moon shining down on us.

'_And yet…' _I looked down at our molded hands, feeling happier than I have ever felt in my whole entire life, '_**He's my angel.'**_

**Mine to protect.**

**Mine to cherish.**

**Mine to love.**

I don't know how to love, never felt it towards others, never felt it directed towards me.

'_But perhaps,' _I turned my head, staring at the blond hair ruffling in the wind, '_Naruto can show me how to.'_

And for once, I let a true smile grace my face as I finally realized I could add another thing to my list of things I knew for certain:

Naruto could, and will, teach me how to love.

And unknowingly to them, they were already learning how to love.

For when they had whispered their names, meaningless words strung together, it had ignited a spark.

A fire that would soon grow stronger and stronger and hotter and hotter.

Unbeknownst to them, they had started a friendship (a friendship that would mean the whole world, the entire universe, to both boys) that would soon blossom into something greater, something much more stunning; a relationship, that would change their lives forever.

A/N: Cut! And that, my lovely reviewers, is, as they say, that. I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 12 Meet the Parent

Love Me

Chapter 12

Meet the parent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. **Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoring :) I'm sorry for some bad words, and I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters.

_Naruto's thoughts_

**Kyuubi speaking**

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't stop the smile on my face from growing even bigger.

'_I can't believe he saved me!'_ I thought astonished, yet happy.

I glanced back, noticing a smile-that made his whole face more handsome-dancing along his lips.

"What? What's so funny?" I pouted while asking, slowing down until we were walking.

Gaara shook his head, icy blue eyes dancing with amusement before he replied.

"I am not laughing, merely amused by your…eccentric tactics."

I stopped, blinking owlishly at him, before asking, "What does eccentric mean?"

Gaara raised one non-existent eyebrow, chuckling softly-which caused my heart to flutter and heat rise to my cheeks-before explaining.

"Eccentric mean unusual, peculiar, or odd."

My lips formed an, "Oh!" vowel as I listened attentively to Gaara's explanation.

"How do you know such big words, Gaara?" I asked, emphasizing the word "big" with my hands.

Gaara grinned, pulling us along (our fingers still intertwined) the sandy path, answering my question.

"I pay attention to the words people use."

I nodded, following behind Gaara, before remembering something.

"Hey!" I pouted, quickly catching up with Gaara and pulling _him_ along, "You don't know where I live!"

Gaara chuckled, (which seriously? Why did one simple laugh make me blush and feel butterflies?) teasingly saying, "You're correct, although you were a bit slow to catch on."

My lips formed a pout; I threw a playful glare over at my left side, huffing out, "I'm not slow! Just…oblivious!"

I grinned in triumphant as I remembered the word Baki seemed to always mutter.

Gaara rolled his eyes, another smile dancing along his lips, and tugged at our hands.

"Well then, Mr. Oblivious, please do show us the way home," He teased.

I blushed, before quickly walking to my home, ignoring the way my heart pounded as we held hands, which seemed to mold so perfectly together (A/N your hand fits in mine like it was made just for me; but bear this in mind, it was meant to be XD).

Silence descended around us, but not a suffocating silence, rather a comfortable silence.

I stared straight ahead, eyes sometimes straying off its path to stare at the handsome boy besides me.

'_If he's handsome now, I wonder what he'll be when we grow up?'_ I questioned, slyly eyeing him.

'**Sexy,'** Kyuubi answered with no hesitation.

I squawked, flailing both my arms around (I had accidently jerked my hand from Gaara's grip) as I tried not to chock on my saliva.

'_K-Kyuubi!'_ I yelled inside my head, feeling tons of blood rush to my cheeks.

'**What? You asked, I just answered as candor as possible,'** Kyuubi answered, but I could hear the foxlike smirk lying upon his lips.

I pushed my hands to my cheeks, shaking my head back and forth, trying to rid the image he had sinfully painted.

'_K-Kyuubi, you-you…t-that…argh!' _I tried to form a proper sentence, but I couldn't because how perverted is that old fox?!

'**Hey! I'm not perverted and I certainly am not old!'** Kyuubi growled.

All I could was shake my head, and will the heat to go back down to my body.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Gaara asked, concern evident in his voice.

He raised his hand and lightly touched my forehead which caused my whole face to aflame.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," I stuttered out, trying not to blush again.

"You don't have a fever," Gaara murmured softly, furrowing his non-existent eyebrows.

I shook my head, whispering, "I'm fine Gaara, really I am."

Gaara stared intensely into my eyes, which by the way did nothing to stop the heat from rising to my face.

"Come on," I quickly intertwined our fingers again, pulling him along to my house, which was closer than I had previously thought.

Gaara allowed himself to be pulled, but I could feel the burn of his eyes on the back of my head.

Once we were standing in front of my house, I released our hands-ignoring the way my heart shuddered at the loss of contact-and opened the door, yelling out, "Baki! I'm home!"

"Damn it Naruto! Why the hell were you out so late?! I was so worried!" Baki shouted, coming from out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Baki," I apologized, walking over to him and hugging his legs.

Baki huffed out a sigh, picking me up and wrapping his arms around my waist, reassuring me.

"It's okay, Naruto, just don't do it again."

"I promise!" I said, making an X over my heart.

Baki chuckled, turning around and walking into the kitchen, replying with, "Good. Now let's eat, shall we?"

"Wait!" I said before we could walk into the kitchen.

Baki stopped and looked over at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

I pointed at the door, replying, "I made a friend today, and invited him for dinner."

Baki grinned, saying, "I'm glad you finally made a friend, Naruto."

Baki set me down and I quickly rushed to Gaara, pulling him inside by the hand.

"So, who's your fri-" Baki started to ask, turning around before he froze.

"Baki, this is my friend Gaara! Gaara, this is my adopted father, Baki!" I chirped, grinning at Gaara.

Gaara politely nodded to Baki, who was still unfortunately frozen.

"Baki?" I started to ask, releasing Gaara's hand and walking over to my father.

"Are you okay?" I finished, tugging on his pant legs, trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Naruto, I think we should have a talk, a _long_ talk, about friends," Baki murmured, kneeling down, looking into my eyes.

"No, Baki, we don't," I hissed, my eyes flashing; Baki jerked back as if he had been slapped.

"Baki, you're my adopted father and I love you very much, but you're just like the rest of the villagers: always fearing and hating those who don't even know why there being hated," I snapped, fists clenching and unclenching as I fought to keep my emotions under control.

"You're a great man, Baki, but you're too petty, and too quick to judge," I said softly, staring into his shocked eyes.

"If you don't want me to be friends with Gaara, fine," I said, never noticing Gaara's hurt expression.

Just as Gaara tried pulling away, I said, "But that means that I won't be your son."

Silence.

All was silent after I said that; I meant it, though.

I meant every word I spoke. I won't give up Gaara now that I finally have him as my friend, I just won't.

"Naruto, y-you don't mean that," Baki whispered, yet I could hear his voice shaking which meant he was grasping at nothing.

"I do. After all, you might as well hate me just like you hate him," I finally whispered.

Baki sighed, standing up, rubbing his over his uncovered face.

"Okay, okay," Baki said, nodding his head.

"Okay, Naruto you win; Gaara, he-he can be your friend," Baki caved in.

I couldn't help the ear splitting grin appearing on my lips.

"Yes!" I shrieked, jumping up and down, before lunging at Baki and squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Thank you so much, Baki!" I whispered.

Baki laughed softly, hugging me back, whispering, "Your welcome, Naruto. Though, I would like to know what you mean by that sentence about hating you as well."

I tensed, shaking my head, saying, "Later."

Baki nodded, releasing me, and heading into the kitchen.

"Well, dinner is ready. So come one and eat up," Baki tossed behind him.

I looked over at Gaara, holding my hand out to him-which he gladly took- and pulled him into the kitchen.

"See?" I whispered to Gaara, "Baki's really nice."

All Gaara could do was nod and agree.

Dinner was…awkward to say the least.

I kept talking, trying to pull Baki and Gaara into the same conversation, but I failed.

Quite miserably.

I pouted as I watched Baki and Gaara walk into the Living room while I stayed in the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

'_I hope Baki goes easy on Gaara,'_ I thought hopefully as I scrubbed the plates and placed them on the drying rack.

'**He most likely will, after all, it's not like Gaara's your boyfriend…yet,'** Kyuubi reassured me.

I nodded my head, feeling much more relaxed now.

'_You're right Kyuubi, thank-'_ I stopped my sentence as Kyuubi's last word registered in my brain.

My mouth fell down to the floor, my eyes popped out of my skull from just one word.

'_K-K-Kyuubi!'_ I screamed inside my head as I felt my cheeks heat up once more.

I growled and pouted as I heard him laugh.

'_Has anyone ever told you you're a perverted fox?'_ I asked bitterly, trying to will away the blush prominent on my cheeks.

'**Has anyone ever told you you'd make an adorable uke?'** Kyuubi teased, laughing at my clueless expression.

'_What's an…uke?'_ I questioned, grabbing and scrubbing another plate, tilting my head to the side.

The only answer that I got was boisterous laughter echoing throughout my head.

'_What? What'd I say that was so funny?_' I quizzed, but got no answer.

I pouted, huffing out a sigh, before grabbing the last plate and finishing up.

'_Confusing old fox,' _I thought, knowing he heard it from the way he growled.

I placed the last plate on the drying rack, turned around and walked into the living room where Baki and Gaara sat side-by-side on the couch.

I grinned, happy to know they were at least being civil towards one another.

I ran and jumped on the couch, squirming my body so I was between the two most important people in my life.

"Finished already?" Baki teased. I puffed out my cheeks, making me look like a chipmunk, answering with a, "Yep!"

"I would have done it, you know?" Baki asked, staring down at me with a small smile.

I shook my head, saying, "You made dinner, so I should wash the dishes."

Baki sighed, ruffling my hair, fondness radiating from his form.

"So, what did you two talk about?" I carefully hedged, turning to look at Baki.

Baki shrugged, intentionally looking away from my puppy eyes.

I turned towards Gaara, making my eyes wider and more innocent.

"Gaara?" I hedged, scooting closer to him.

Gaara looked over at me, raising a non-existent eyebrow, a sly smile playing along his lips.

"Yes, Naruto?" He answered, not in the least bit scared.

"What'd you two talk about?" I asked, trying to make myself look as cute as possible.

Gaara smirked, replying with, "I have no idea."

My mouth fell open, tongue unfortunately tongue-tied.

"W-what?!" I choked out, trying to figure out how Gaara could not know what they had been talking about.

Gaara's smirk widen as he took in my expression.

"You should close your mouth Naruto, we wouldn't want a fly landing in there," Gaara teased.

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest, but closed my mouth

"Gaara!" I pouted.

"Yes?" He answered, face of pure innocence.

I narrowed my eyes, pointing my finger at his face, vowing, "I'll find out one day, Gaara, believe it!"

Gaara shook his head, a smile replacing his smirk as he replied, "I know you will. It just happens to be not today."

I grinned, happy to know Gaara believed in me; we sat like that for a few more minutes, Gaara and I joking around, trying to pull Baki into the conversation but failing.

"Gaara, does your father know where you are?" Baki questioned once we were finally silent, standing up and turning towards Gaara.

Gaara's face became blank as he answered in a monotone voice, "No."

Baki nodded his head, saying, "It's getting late. We should get you home."

I pouted, throwing my arms over Gaara's neck (that was the only part I could reach), exclaiming, "Does he have to go? Can't he stay? I'll let him sleep in my bed with me if there's no spare bed!"

Baki laughed softly, shaking his head, "No, Naruto. Gaara has to go home; he has a father and siblings worried about him."

I pursed my lips, tightening my hold on him.

I didn't want him to go; I wanted to make sure he was safe and happy.

'**Don't forget that little desire that wants you to be held by him,'** Kyuubi teased.

I blushed, but I couldn't deny that I did want him to hold me, to fight off my entire nightmares.

I wanted him to protect me.

"Naruto," Gaara murmured. I turned my head, meeting icy blue eyes that held warmth.

"Yeah?" I whispered, still gazing into his eyes.

"I'll be fine. We can meet at the park tomorrow if you'd like," Gaara suggested all the while reassuring me.

I quickly nodded my head, eyes becoming brighter at the idea of seeing Gaara tomorrow.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Good," Gaara replied, giving me one last smile that made my heart thunder.

He moved off the couch and towards Baki, who was standing at the door.

"Bye Gaara! See you tomorrow!" I called out as Baki and Gaara headed out the door.

"Goodbye, Naruto," I heard Gaara say.

And as the door closed, shutting off the image of Gaara, I knew that tonight I would sleep dreamlessly.

For Gaara, even though he wasn't here physically with, he was in my heart.

Little did I know, the same could be said for Gaara.

**A/N: There you go! I hoped you enjoyed, and sorry if it's bad. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 13 How to start a War

Love Me

Chapter 13

How to start a war

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. **Thanks for reviewing everyone! I have a question though; How old do you have to be to participate in the Chūnin Exams? **This chapter contains a time skip. **Enjoy!

~~Time Skip~~~

**Naruto and Gaara are 12 years old now.**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto thinking_

**Naruto's POV**

**Chirp-Chirp-Chirp**

I open my blue eyes, clenching them shut as unwanted rays of light pierced through my window.

I groaned out loud, flipping over my stomach, mumbling under my breath.

"Dang it! Why the heck didn't I close my blinds last night?! I could've gone blind!"

I growled as I heard amused laughter echo after I had voiced my thoughts.

'_It's not funny, Kyuubi!'_ I growled at the fox, yet I couldn't help the small smile tilting at the corners of my mouth.

'**Oh quite contrary, kit; it really is funny,'** Kyuubi answered, laughing once more at my growl.

'_You just love my demise, don't you old fox?_' I asked bitterly, grinning and letting out a boisterous laugh at the reply.

'**I am not old, you brat!'** Kyuubi growled.

I chuckled, throwing the covers of my pajama clad body, answering with a sly inner voice.

'_Sure, sure.'_

I laughed once more at the exasperate growl before standing up and making my way towards the bathroom, grabbing my orange jumpsuit from my wooden dresser.

Once I was finishing with my shower, I got dressed, walked into the kitchen, and started making breakfeast for Baki and me.

I cracked open several eggs, stirred them with a fork, poured it into the circular pan, flipped the bacon, buttered the toast, and repeated.

I placed the plates filled with delicious food (or so I was told repeatedly by Baki and Gaara) on the table and made my way towards Baki's room.

I softly knocked on the door, waiting patiently for any sounds to show a sign of life.

Silence.

I pushed open the door, sunlight streaming in and lighting up the dark cave, and walked over to Baki's sleeping form.

I stopped inches away from the bed, hesitating on my action.

'_I don't want to wake up Baki,'_ I thought regretfully as my eyes took in the dark circles lying under Baki's closed eyes, _'He's been so busy, going on mission-never explaining or telling me what they were about-patrolling day and night, and having a lot of meetings.'_

I sighed, shaking my head sadly, before placing my hand on top of Baki's shoulder, softly shaking him.

"Baki!" I whispered, shaking a little bit more.

"Hm?" Baki mumbled, flipping over and opening one eye, squeezing it shut.

"Come on, Baki, breakfeast is ready and you need to get up!" I said softly, continuing, "You also have a meeting today."

"Five more minutes, please," Baki groaned, grabbing the pillow and throwing it over his head.

I giggled softly, shaking my head, before relenting, "Alright. But once those five minutes are up, you better be ready or else."

The pillow moved up and down, telling me Baki understood.

I turned around, and walked out, closing the wooden door behind me.

As I made my way back into the kitchen, I let my mind wander.

'_I wonder why Baki's so busy lately,'_ I thought as I turned on the coffee maker.

'_He patrols every single day; he's been going on a lot of missions that sometimes last for days, even weeks!'_ I stood there silently, staring as a dark brown liquid dripped from the coffee maker, a frown placed upon my face.

'_Is something going on?'_ I wandered, turning to stare out the window, _'And if so what? What's so big that Baki's so busy he barely gets any sleep?!'_

'_Kyuubi, do you know what's going on?'_ I asked my fox.

'**I don't know kit, I really don't,' **Kyuubi answered truthfully, **'But what ever it is, there's trouble brewing on the horizon.'**

'_What kind of trouble?'_ I questioned, wandering what kind of trouble that could possible consist of nothing but sleepless nights.

'**I don't know for sure, but it's something big,'** Kyuubi replied.

I nodded my head absentmindedly, lost in thought.

'_Be careful, kit. I don't want you hurt,'_ Kyuubi warned.

I smiled softly, feeling warmth spread through my body at those words.

Kyuubi and I, we've come a long way; we may have had a rocky relationship at the beginning, but after twelve years of nothing but light bickering, and teasing, we've become much more comfortable around each other.

'_I will Kyuubi,'_ I promised.

I turned to look at the clock hanging above the doorway and noticed five minutes had already passed.

I sighed, truly not wanting to wake Baki, but I knew I had to.

I once more walked into his room, this time opening the curtains to let the sunlight shine through.

I heard a groan, the shuffling of covers, and a, "Why did it have to be daytime already?"

"Come on Baki," I said, pulling the covers from his body (he slept with a tank and pants on).

Baki threw an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the unwanted light.

"I really wish night would last a lot longer," Baki mumbled.

I giggled, pulling his arm off his face and started pulling him off the bed.

"Come on, Baki!" I chirped as I pulled him down the stairs, "I made your coffee and breakfeast to help wake you up!"

I pushed him into the chair, pouring his coffee into a cup and adding one teaspoon of sugar, and placing it in front of him.

"Thank you, Naruto," Baki said as he took a sip from his coffee, "It looks wonderful."

I grinned, feeling my cheeks heat up-I will never get used to compliments like that-and started digging in.

"No problem!" I chirped after swallowing my beacon.

"How did you sleep?" Baki asked, cutting and eating a strip of his egg.

"It was good," I answered, drinking orange juice from my cup, "I forgot to close my blinds and curtains last night so I woke up to the sunlight piercing my eyes."

Baki chuckled.

I pouted, cheeks puffing out, "It's not funny!"

"You're right, it isn't," Baki replied, though the grin playing his lips said otherwise.

I huffed out a sigh, asking, "Why am I surrounded by people who laugh at my demise?"

"I take it I wasn't the only one who found this amusing?" Baki asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Kyuubi thought it was just as funny," I replied, pouting as I took a bite of my eggs.

Baki chuckled, saying, "Well, great minds think alike."

I grinned, looking at him slyly, saying, "Well, I know Kyuubi has a great, but you? Nah."

I giggled at Baki's fake hurt expression.

"Naruto!" Baki exclaimed, a hand flying over his heart, "I'm wounded!"

I smirked, replying, "Ops! Sorry!"

Though we both know I didn't mean it.

"So this is how I get treated? A fox liked more than me?" Baki pouted.

I giggled, chirping out a, "Yes!"

Baki chuckled, sipping his coffee, shaking his head.

"I shall never understand your tactics, Naruto," Baki teased.

I just grinned and chuckled.

Once we had finished eating breakfeast, Baki went up to his room to bathe and change; I grabbed all the dishes, placed them in the sink, and started washing them.

I placed the last plate in the drying rack just as Baki walked down the stairs.

"Thank you for breakfeast, Naruto," Baki said, washing out his cup and placing it in the drying rack.

"It was wonderfully done," He said, ruffling my hair.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist, whispering, "You're welcome. Be safe, Baki."

"I will," Baki answered, hugging me before releasing me and walking out the door.

I sighed, shaking my head, before checking the time.

"Crap!" I shrieked out, rushing up to my room and grabbing my shoes, "I'm late!"

'_I learned a very important lesson today,'_ I thought darkly as I rubbed my bruised head.

'**Oh?'** Kyuubi asked, his voice thick with sarcasm, **'Do tell.'**

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest as I made my way towards the swing set.

'_Shut up Kyuubi! How was I supposed to know running down the stairs while trying to put on shoes would cause me to fall and bump my head?'_ I questioned, pouting once more.

'**It's called common sense. Perhaps someone should teach you that,'** Kyuubi huffed, though I knew he was only angry because I was hurt.

'_Whatever, Kyu,'_ I replied before noticing a tall figure standing beside the swing set.

"Gaara!" I called out, dashing towards him.

He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Naruto," He answered, his voice deep and gentle.

I stopped in front of him, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I apologized, explaining, "I lost track of time."

He chuckled, causing my heart to thunder and a blush to rise up on my cheeks, and answered.

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't waiting that long anyway."

I grinned, chirping, "Good!" I quickly intertwined our fingers, ignoring the way my heart pounded even more, and pulled him along.

"What happened to your head?" Gaara asked, stopping and turning me around, examing the bruised area.

I felt a blush rise up on my cheeks.

"Long story, let's just say I will never run down stairs while putting on shoes," I said, sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

Gaara furrowed his non-existent eyebrows, concern evident in his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, softly touching it.

"Not really," I answered, face heating up from his touch.

"Anyway, let's go! I made you wait long enough!" I exclaimed, quickly intertwining our hands and pulling us along.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, clearly changing the subject, while turning and looking up at Gaara.

"….." Gaara stayed silent, gazing into my eyes intensely.

"Gaara?" I questioned worriedly, tugging at our hands.

Gaara shook his head, giving me a reassured smile, saying, "I slept well, thank you."

"Are you okay?" I questioned, peering into his eyes.

He chuckled causing me to blush agaim, saying, "I'm fine. I was…just thinking."

"Don't think too much, Gaara," I teased, grinning at the heart melting smile I got in return.

"Yes, you are right," He answered before pulling me along to our special place.

It was the place where we first knew each other's names.

It was some distances away from the main park; it had an old, rusted swing set, and a brokem slide.

But to us, it was perfect.

"So, how's everything with Shukaku?" I questioned once we were in our "special place."

"He is good; I am glad that we have a mutual agreement that allows me to sleep without fear of being controlled," Gaara answered.

I grinned, chirping, "That's awesome, Gaara!"

"Indeed," Gaara answered, leaning against the rusted swing set's pole while I sat on the chipped swing.

I sighed softly swinging as I stared up into the blue, cloudless sky, letting the memory of the day I told Gaara he had a bijuu living inside him wash over me.

_Flashback_

_I giggle as Gaara pushed me higher and higher._

"_Higher, higher!" I squealed out._

_I heard soft laughter carried by the wind, and heard Gaara say, "That's as high as you can go, Naruto."_

_I pouted, but gradually slowed down until the swing came to a complete stop._

_I stood up, turning around to face Gaara._

"_Do you want me to push you?" I offered, gesturing towards the swing._

_Gaara chuckled, shaking his head, coming around the swing and intertwining our fingers together._

"_I prefer to be the pusher, not the pushed," Gaara answered, pulling me along._

_I nodded, and followed along._

_Once we were near the place-the one we dubbed "our special place"- I pulled Gaara over to the broken slide, sitting on top of it._

_Gaara tilted his head sideways, looking at me baffled, but I avoided his eyes._

"_Naruto?" I heard Gaara ask._

_I took in a deep breath, gathering all the courage I contained in my small body._

"_Gaara, would you like to know why I was hated in my ex-village?" I questioned, turning and meeting his confused eyes._

"_Well, yes, but I would like to hear it only if you want to talk about it," He answered._

_I nodded my head, before starting my explanation, "I was like you Gaara; I was hated; I was shunned; I was ignored, and I was abused by the village kids."_

_I took in another breath, keeping my eyes on his as I continued, "I never knew why I was hated; I never knew anything. I was hated, and yet I did not know the reason for being hated."_

"_I wondered if it was because I had done something, yet how can I do something wrong that I have no memory of doing?" I stated._

"_I had no clue why some villagers feared me. I mean look at me!" I gestured to my body, "I'm a child! What can a child do to you?"_

"_But, after running away from the village, I soon found out the answer: it wasn't because of me, but because of what was inside me."_

_By now, Gaara was looking bewildered._

"_What do you mean 'inside you'?" Gaara questioned._

_This was it._

_The moment where I would either lose a friend I have come to care very deeply about, or gain a brother that would understand me._

"_I mean, I have a bijuu in me," I stated._

"_A bijuu?" Gaara repeated, dumb-founded._

_I nodded._

"_A bijuu is a tailed demon that lives inside jinchuriki, which is the vessel in which a bijuu dwells in," I explained._

_Gaara nodded, furrowing his non-existent eye brows, asking, "So, you where hated because of a bijuu?"_

_I nodded._

"_And you know what's sad?" I questioned, staring into Gaara's eyes, which thankfully held no fear, hatred, or disgust._

"_What?" Gaara answered._

"_I never asked for it," I stated sadly._

_Gaara's eyes flashed._

"_Then why would they act that way?! If you did not ask for that, why should you be blamed for that?!" Gaara hissed._

_I shook my head, saying softly, "Sometimes, people are just too petty."_

_Gaara shook his head, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me._

_I snuggled into the hug, feeling my heart quicken and a blush crawl over my cheeks._

"_You did not deserve that," Gaara whispered into my ear._

"_Neither do you," I said, tensing, waiting for the moment where he would register what I said._

_And register he did._

_Gaara pulled away, shock written across his features._

"_What…what did you say?" He whispered._

"_You have a bijuu inside of you as well," I whispered, avoiding his eyes._

_Silence descended around us, and for a moment, I feared the worst._

_I blinked, taken aback when I felt Gaara pull me closer._

"_Gaara?" I questioned, turning to him._

"_Yes?" He answered, his expression not one of disgust or fear, but acceptance and happiness._

"_You're not-not angry or disgusted?" I whispered, shocked._

"_Why should I be?" He questioned._

_I shrugged, not really knowing an answer._

"_Why should I be angry when I now know the reason for being so hated and fear; Why should I be disgusted when I know I have a friend who knows what it feels like?" Gaara questioned, gazing into my eyes._

"_A friend?" I asked, a blush prominent on my cheeks, eyes wide with hope._

_Gaara grinned and answered in a sure voice._

"_A friend."_

_I giggled and hugged him back._

"_By the way," Gaara started, pulling back to look into my eyes, "How did you know I had a bijuu inside me?"_

"_Kyuubi, my bijuu, told me," I answered._

"_Ah," Gaara replied._

_I grinned and hugged him, never wanting to let go._

_Never wanting __**him**__ to let go._

_Flashback Ends_

I shook myself out of the memory, a grin dancing along my lips.

That day was the day Gaara and I had truly become close; we opened our arms and found acceptance within each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked softly.

I turned my head, blue eyes meeting soft icy blue ones.

"Just remembering the day we truly became friends," I said.

Gaara chuckled, nodding his head.

I sat there, staring at him (which most would find a little creepy but I couldn't help it! He looked so handsome when laughing) watching his face become more open.

Gaara sighed, shaking his head before coming near me and sitting on the other broken swing.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something," Gaara started, hesitating.

"What is it?" I asked, turning and giving him my full attention.

"I'm leaving soon," He started, mouth still forming words, but I didn't hear them.

I felt as if my heart had just been ripped right out of my chest and someone was stabbing it right in front of me.

I didn't want him to go; he couldn't go.

I needed him; I needed him to be there, by my side, forever.

"W-what?" I choked out, turning my head so he wouldn't see the tears gathering in my eyes,

"I'm leaving," He started but I interrupted him with an, "Oh…"

"O-O-Okay…" I whispered, standing up and walking away, fighting the urge to break down and cry.

I yelped as I was suddenly grabbed and turned around.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Gaara whispered, trying to peer into my eyes, but I turned away.

I heard Gaara sigh before grabbing my chin and forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something?" Gaara whispered, brushing away a stray tear.

I shook my head, whispering in a hoarse voice, "No. Y-you're leaving…"

"Leaving m-me…" I choked out, tears sliding down my face.

Gaara brushed them away, wrapping one arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Naruto, did you hear the rest of my sentence?" Gaara whispered, softly stroking my face.

I blushed but shook my head.

"No, not really," I answered.

Gaara smiled softly, whispering, "I said I was only going to be gone for a week."

"Oh!" I said, my mouth dropping.

Gaara chuckled, shaking his head.

"I-I didn't hear that part," I whispered, cheeks becoming even redder.

"If it were my decision, I wouldn't leave you at all," Gaara stated.

I blushed and grinned at the same time.

"Good," I answered.

Gaara shook his head, pulling me even closer; I closed my eyes, snuggling into his embrace.

I loved his hugs; they always made me feel so protected, safe, and loved.

"Where and why are you leaving?" I mumbled into his shoulder (I was unfortunately a shortie).

I felt Gaara tense; I pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, panic starting to seize me.

Gaara took a deep breath.

"I'm participating in the Chūnin Exams," Gaara started.

"So?" I asked, wondering why that would matter.

"It's being held in you ex-village," Gaara murmured.

"Oh," I whispered, staring blankly at his shirt.

Even mentioning my ex-village brought back painful memories that I'd rather forget.

"You didn't answer the other question; why are going there?" I asked staring at Gaara.

"To participate in the-" Gaara started but Ii cut him off.

"The real reason, Gaara," I warned, voice dead serious.

Gaara sighed, shifting, tightening his hold on me before looking me in the eyes and answering.

"**To start a war on Konohagakure."**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwuahaha! Anyway, I'm sorry for that, but this was the longest chapter ever, and I'm getting tired :( Thanks for reading :) And please check out my "Let's rearrange and make a change." Oh! And I'm ashamed to admit this [Not really ;)] but did anyone take Gaara's words, "I prefer being the pusher," the wrong way, because I did XD I imagined bad things.**

**Bad, bad things.**

**Horrible things that did horrific (yet delightful) things to my poor heart.**


	16. Chapter 14 I'll protect them

Love Me

Chapter 14

I'll protect them

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. I dedicate this chapter to BIG yaoi fangirl for two reasons: 1) I don't want one of my reviewers dying XD It be absolutely shameful! 2) Your review made me laugh and smile! Oh! And don't worry Gaara, your kiss is coming soon…Real soon ;) Enjoy!**

**Naruto's POV**

Following that one sentence was a silence that was deafening.

Deafening, and suffocating.

I pulled away, shock written across my face.

"What?" I whispered, barely audible even to my own ears.

Gaara shifted, uncomfortableness radiating from every pore on his body.

"You heard me," Gaara said softly, icy blue eyes showing worry and…fear?

I shook my head, saying, "No."

"No, no…just no," I repeated, voice becoming steel-like.

"Naruto, I-" Gaara started to speak, but I cut him off.

"No!" I hissed, eyes narrowing.

"You are not, will not, participate in a war, Gaara!" I snapped, pulling away and glaring at him defiantly.

Gaara sighed, shaking his hair.

"I don't really have a say in this," Gaara spoke softly, clearly trying to placate me.

Well, it didn't work, that's for certain!

"I don't care if you don't have a say in this," I hissed, eyes narrowed, voice becoming soft and deadly, "You are not going to participate in a war!"

"Why not?! Do you think I can't handle it?!" Gaara snapped, becoming defensive.

I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest, tilting my head up to meet defensive blue eyes.

"No, you could handle, Gaara; you're strong, both mentally and physically," I said, voice softer, gentler.

"But I will not let you go and get yourself killed!" I snapped, tone becoming harsher as I continued my rant.

"This is war, Gaara. War! You know what means? It means people die, Gaara. And I have suffered enough by my village; I have been so alone, that's it all I have ever felt!"

I took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to ignore the way my heart pounded.

Trying to ignore the urge to beat the crap out of whoever was forcing Gaara to participate in something this deadly.

"But, ever since I came here and met you and Baki, I don't feel alone anymore," I murmured, gazing into his eyes, trying to portray why I didn't want him to go.

"You're my best friend, Gaara. You're my other half, the one who knows how it feels to be so hated and shunned," I whispered, slowly inching closer to him.

"Is it so wrong that I don't want to be the person who's told there's best friends dead," I spat the word so bitterly, "All because the participated in a war?"

I turned my head up one my face was closer to his chest, meeting his eyes, hoping I changed his mind.

Praying that he won't go.

I leaned in closer once his pale hand cupped my cheek, still gazing into his eyes which were much more softer now.

"Naruto, I don't want to go; if I had a choice in the matter, I would stay," Gaara murmured, stroking my whisker marks.

"But I don't," Gaara sighed, posture slouching.

I frowned, taking in the defeated posture he wore, before saying, "I understand."

Gaara smiled a tiny, relieved smile, whispering, "Thank y-"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"I'll just have to come along and make sure you don't go killing my ex-village's members," I stated, voice filled with resolution and, of course, the Uzumaki-stubbornness.

"No!" Gaara hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are not going to a place where war will break out; I won't let you," Gaara hissed, wrapping one arm around my waist, staring intently into my eyes just to show how dead serious he was.

"Well then, you have a choice: I go, or you stay," I stated, clearly not budging, no matter how hard Gaara glared at me.

"Naruto, I am not going to let you put yourself in danger!" Gaara snapped, tightening his arm-not suffocating, just enough to make me realize how solemn he was being.

"I want to protect you Naruto," Gaara whispered softly, tilting down to bump our heads together, "I don't want you to suffer just because you're being stubborn and worrying about me."

I laughed softly, knowing in my heart he was right.

"You don't have to protect me, Gaara," I softly said, smiling as I peered into his eyes, "I'm a shinobi just like you; I can protect myself."

Gaara shook his head, a smile tilting at the corners of his mouth as he said, "I know, Naruto. I know. But, you protected me from those kids, and…I want to protect you."

I laughed softly, shoulders shaking as I pulled away, a beautiful smile on my face (Gaara's thoughts).

"You did protect me, remember?" I teased, continuing, "After all, that is how we learnt each other's names."

"Yes, I remember. That was the night I met Baki," Gaara stated, chuckling as well.

My smile turned into a devious grin as I slowly inched closer, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"By the way, Gaara," I slowly started, Gaara raising a non-existent eyebrow at me, clearly amused at my tactics.

"What did you and Baki talk about?" I grinned as brightly as possible, eyes wide and innocent.

Gaara smirked, leaning down and asking, "Would you really like to know?"

I nodded my head, eyes wide and hopeful.

Gaara smirked even more, leaning down so his mouth was near my air (I may or may not have shivered due to the warm air being blown near my sensitive ear. CoughIdidCough) and whispered, "Baki and I talked about…"

I leaned closer, half wanting to hear, the other half wanting to be closer.

"I don't remember," Gaara said after a pregnant pause.

I gaped.

"Wha?!" I shrieked out, staring at Gaara's face which held a smirk and amusement.

"You're lying!" I pouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He chuckled, flashing me a smirk, turning around, throwing over his shoulder, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

I ran after his retreating form, intertwining our fingers once more.

"So," I started, glancing at him from the corners of my eye, "What's your decision?"

Gaara tensed up, sighing as he stopped and turned towards me.

"I would prefer you to stay here, were you'll be safe," Gaara emphasized, mouth forming into a thin, straight line.

I laughed softly, saying, "Perhaps, but later on Gaara, I'm going to become a full-fledge shinobi, and I'll be going on dangerous mission too."

Gaara sighed, shoulders caving in as I reminded him of something that would happen soon.

"I know," Gaara sighed, stroking my hand, causing a light blush to form.

Gaara sighed once more, shaking his head before meeting my gaze.

"I guess you'll just have to come, just promise me something," Gaara stated.

I quickly nodded.

"Promise that if I tell you to run, you will," Gaara stated.

I shook my head.

"Not happening," I replied.

"Naruto," Gaara warned, but I cut him off.

"I'm not going to run Gaara. I won't just leave you behind just because it's getting dangerous!" I hissed, eyes flashing once more.

"You're my friend Gaara, and I protect my friends; I won't leave them to just die just to save myself!" I snapped, glaring at him.

Gaara deflated once more, sighing, whispering in an exasperate voice, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

I grinned cheekily at him, chirping out, "Because it's a part of me! Believe it!"

Gaara laughed, sighing once more but nodded.

"Alright, but you better let Baki know," Gaara said.

"Wait, Baki's participating too?" I questioned.

Gaara nodded.

I shook my head, not liking that one bit.

"He's been working himself to death and now he has to go fight in a war?!" I questioned, voice astonish and angry.

"I have half a mind to go up to your father and give a him a long, ear-bleeding lecture about treating his Jonin!" I snapped.

Gaara snickered, teasingly saying, "Don't get too angry, _mom."_

I puffed out my cheeks-which had gotten a little pinker from Gaara's words-a pout forming on my lips.

"I'm not a mom!" I denied.

Gaara smirked, softly ruffling my hair-causing my cheeks to turn redder-chuckling as I swatted his hands away.

"Oi!" I covered my hair with my arms protectively.

Gaara looked at me amusedly before walking towards my house; I quickly ran and caught up with him, walking in a comfortable silence.

Once we arrived, I quickly invited him in, asking if he wanted anything.

"You sure you aren't a mother?" Gaara teased, walking into the kitchen with me.

I pouted, cheeks flaming, as I said, "Well if I'm the mother, what does that make you? The father?"

I blushed even more as soon as I realized what I had said.

"Um…I-I" I stuttered, shyly peaking at him from under my eyelashes (I was by the stove).

"I guess you're right," Gaara replied softly.

I snapped my eyes up, meeting his before looking away, cheeks redder than a tomato.

"Right, um…do you want some brownies?" I questioned sheepishly, feeling my hand instantly go up and rub my neck.

I couldn't help the grin that crawled on my face at Gaara's reaction.

He stood up taller, eyes alight at the prospective of his favorite food, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"Yes," Gaara replied, voice calm though his expression told much more.

"Awesome! Now, get out a bowl and get ready to help the chef!" I ordered, grabbing out the brownie box.

'_Kyuubi, I learned a very, very important lesson today,'_ I thought as I tried ceasing my laughter that just wouldn't stop!

It was actually getting hard to breathe!

'**Oh? Please share with the rest of the class kit, don't hold back,'** Kyuubi teased, a chuckle echoing throughout my head.

'_I am never letting Gaara cook ever again!_' I thought, my laughter gradually starting to die down.

"It isn't funny!" Gaara huffed out, cheeks stained red.

I giggled even more for two reasons.

One, he just looked so cute with the blush! I just wanted to snuggle into his chest!

'**Probably feels as **_**hard**_** as it looks,'** Kyuubi purred, cackling as I choked on my saliva.

'_Pervert!'_ I screamed inside my head as my cheeks heated up.

Anyway, the second reason was just how he looked.

Brownie batter was dripping from his hair, his face and clothes soaked with flour, but it was his expression that almost cause me to die of asphyxiation.

Eyes narrowed at the brown batter dripping down his hair, mouth forming into a pout (though he'd deny he was pouting), nose wrinkled so adorably.

I let another giggle escape, causing Gaara to snap his glare onto me.

"_This,"_ Gaara gestures to himself, "Is not funny, Naruto."

I giggled again, not able to stop.

"Oh! But it is!" I giggled once more, snickering at his pout.

Gaara glared, before it was suddenly replace with a smirk.

A predatory smirk.

I tensed, narrowing my eyes as the wolf (My, my, what big teeth you have, Grandma!) came closer.

"Gaara," I warned, stepping back, hoping to escape, "Don't you dare."

Gaara's smirk widen as he comfortingly said, "I won't."

He stopped walking, causing me to sigh in relieve.

Another lesson learnt: Never, ever, let your guard down when a predator falsely says he won't do it.

He does it anyway.

A yelp-it was not girly dang it! - escaped my mouth (I will deny _**ever **_saying or hearing such a thing!) as Gaara pounced, making sure to get brownie batter and flour over me too.

I giggled, squirming away as he poked a ticklish spot on my belly.

"Oh? Are you ticklish there, Naru-chan?" Gaara purred, causing me to flush.

"N-no-ahah!" I burst out as he started repeatedly poking that spot, making sure to rub flour over my face.

"Gaara!" I repeatedly shouted his name (God that sentence makes me think bad things XD I'm a pervert when it comes to these two!), though it was mixed in with giggles that wouldn't stop!

"What the hell is going on in here?!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

"B-B-Baki!" I screamed in shock, a blush that was redder than a tomato rising up on my cheeks as I took in our…ah, _suggestive_ position.

Gaara was lying on top of me, his legs pressed between mine, hands sitting underneath my shirt.

I blushed even harder, cursing the gods.

"…." Baki stayed silent before calmly turning around and walking into the Living Room, mumbling something that caused both Gaara and I to go red (well, for me, to go redder).

"God damn it! I seriously don't want to give those two the birds and the bees talk."

I coughed awkwardly after I heard that sentence, noticing Gaara's horrified expression.

"I am…scarred," Gaara finally whispered, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Tell me about it!" I whispered.

A grin appeared on both of our face as we met eyes.

Gaara slowly moved from off top of me, offering his hand, which I gladly accepted.

I grinned up at Gaara, receiving a smile in return.

"You go ahead," I gestured towards the living room, "I have to clean up this mess that you made."

I gave him a teasing grin as I saw his cheeks heat up.

"You're a horrible person, you know that Uzumaki?" Gaara huffed out, though the grin on his face, and the fond tone he used, proved otherwise.

"I know I am. Believe it!" I chirped, shooing him at of the kitchen.

"Now leave!" I teased, "You're banned from the kitchen like Baki."

"It was an accident!" Baki suddenly shouted.

I rolled my eyes, calling out, "You set the microwave on fire! How is that an accident?!"

Silence was my only answer.

I grinned cheekily as Gaara, seeing his greatly amused expression, before shouting one more thing.

"Oh! And stop listening on out conversation, old man!"

"I ain't old! What are you sprouting about, brat?!" Baki snapped, glaring at me from his position on the couch.

I flashed him a cheeky smile, replying in a sly voice.

"The truth."

Baki sputtered, arms waving around before huffing out a, "Brat."

Gaara chuckled, sitting down next to Baki, taking my orders to heart.

I grinned, walking in the kitchen before quickly doing my jutsu that would produce my clones.

Once I did that, I gave each clone (I made ten) a job.

I easily breezed back into the Living Room, placing myself next to Baki.

"You're done that quickly?" Baki questioned.

I pointed behind me, giggling at his shocked reaction.

"Baki, you saw that kitchen. It would have taken me _**weeks**_ to get that all cleaned up!" I exclaimed, pouting.

Baki smirked at Gaara, who glowered at him, wisely saying nothing.

"Hey, Baki?" I questioned, turning to him.

"Hm?" Baki turned his attention back onto me.

"When were you going to tell me that you were going to be leaving to fight in a war?" I asked sweetly, a smile-that promised death if lied to-etched across my face.

Baki…Baki saw a ghost.

That is the only thing to describe his horrified, pale expression.

"Hehe…um…about _that_," Baki started, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

I stared very, very intently at him, the smile of doom still etched onto my face.

It was also getting wider by the moment, which was bad news to the person it was aimed at.

"Well, Naruto have I ever told you how great of a cook you were?! Cause you're perfect! Brilliant!" Baki was quick to assure me.

I stared at him, doomed smile still there, before softly saying in a warning tone, _**"Baki…"**_

Baki sighed, shoulders deflating.

"I wasn't," Baki stated after a pregnant pause.

I sighed, shaking my head, asking, "Why not?"

"Because you worry too much about me, Naruto," Baki replied, voice soft and caring, "And I knew that you wouldn't be happy about me fighting when I haven't been getting any sleep."

I pouted because I would.

I always would.

"You should've told me sooner," I stated, narrowing my eyes.

Baki nodded, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You're right," He placated.

I nodded, silence descending around us, before speaking once more.

"I'm coming."

"No!" Baki instantly denied, shaking his head.

"Yes!" I hissed, eyes flashing once more as I hissed out, "I will not stand idly by while the people I care about are going and basically killing themselves!"

Baki winced, knowing full well there was a possibility of dying, before saying in a much more gentler tone, "Naruto, I don't want you getting hurt, and that's what wars about."

"I know what wars about, Baki," I murmured softly, yet my voice was still determined, "But I don't care. I'm not going to sit back and watch you and Gaara march out of this village knowing there's a chance you won't come back."

I took a deep breath, pushing my emotions down.

"Naruto," Baki murmured soothingly, wrapping me in his arms.

No matter how old I get, I will always love and want Baki's hug.

They're kind of like Gaara's-though his is so much better- because they always make me feel safe and loved.

I sighed, hugging him back.

"I knew you were going to think this way, that's why I didn't want to tell you," Baki explained.

I snorted, bitterly thinking_, 'Yeah, well, what's everyone going to tell me if you don't come back? "Oh! You didn't know? We're so sorry for your loss and ignorance!"'_

I shook my head rapidly; that wasn't going to happen.

I was going, and nothing could stop me.

I heard Baki sigh as I pulled away.

"I would prefer you didn't go, Naruto," Baki said, but I could hear the defeated tone.

"You know even if you lock me up in a room, I'd find some way out and go to you," I stated.

Baki chuckled, nodding his head.

"True, very true," He whispered.

"So, does that mean…?" I trailed off, eyes hopeful.

"You can go as long as Gaara says it's okay," Baki smirked, thinking Gaara would keep me back.

"Well then," I started, a sly smirk crawling over my lips, "I guess it's decided. I'll make sure I'm all packed and ready by whenever we're leaving."

Baki gaped, gasping out, "What?!"

"Oh! Didn't you hear?" I asked, making my face as innocent as I could, "Gaara said I could go!"

Baki turned to Gaara, face flabbergasted, asking, "Really?!"

Gaara sighed, shaking his head, replying with, "I tried, but he's just too stubborn."

Baki winced, nodding.

I smirked as I watched their expressions before standing up and rushing to the stove that had just beeped.

"Now," I called out, "Who wants some brownies?"

Gaara easily stood up and make his way into the spotless kitchen, Baki right behind him.

'_I hope this isn't going to be our last meal,'_ I thought, taking a bite of my brownie before rapidly shaking my head.

'_No,'_I silently yet resolutely spoke, gazing at my father (he may not be my real father, but he did raise me. That was a father in my point of view) and my best friend,_'This won't be. I'll protect them. No matter what._**'**

**A/N: **Either I love all the reviews I'm getting, or I just love this paring so much I need to write a chapter that contains 3,000+ words! Well, as long as you guys are happy, I'm happy XD Well, I hope you enjoyed! I hope I cleared up some confusion about Naruto being a civilian (Naruto is anything BUT a civilian XD). **Dedicated to BIG yaoi fangirl because your reviews always make me smile, and I hope this chapter will awaken you ^_^**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**URGENT! PLEASE READ!**

**Hello my lovely reviewers! I just want to thank you all for your continued support and your reviews; each and everyone of them make my day ten times better. I am sorry to say this, but my updates will be going back to my previous schedule (Story is updated every Friday/Saturday) because I've been on Spring Break and it ends on 4/7/14 :( I don't even really know if I'll be able to update every Friday! We're starting to prepare for the OAA's and there's going to be more homework and projects, ect. So, in advance, I'm sorry if I don't update right away. Forgive me, but school is more important that a story (Though I do love this story and the people who read it). Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Chapter 15 Because you're by my side

Love Me

Chapter 15

Because you're by my side

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. **Yay! I'm updating! I'm so happy! Review, pretty please? With GaaNaru on top? Enjoy!

**Kyuubi Talking**

_Naruto's thoughts_

**Naruto POV**

My eyes flutter open, a yawn escaping my dried lips, letting out a groan as unwanted rays of light strikes them; I throw my pajama clad arms over my eyes to shield them, still feeling the heavy feeling lying upon my eyelids.

'_Not again!'_ I whined out silently, grabbing my pillow and attempting to suffocate myself just to protect my eyes from the disastrous light, hoping sleep would overcome me once more.

'**Well aren't you a vampire?'** Kyuubi teased, cackling at my bitter reply.

'_Shut up, Kyu.'_

I sighed, gradually removing the white pillow from my face just as my door opens up, revealing a fully clothed Baki.

"It's time to get up, Naruto," Baki ordered, voice firm yet gentle, while walking over and closing my curtains.

I grunted in appreciation before sitting up, my hands instantly shooting up to rub the sleep away from my eyes.

Baki sighed, walking over and placing himself on top of my bed.

"You know, you can stay and sleep in," Baki implied while ruffling my frizzy hair.

"Nice try, Baki," I yawned out before throwing the covers off and standing up, stretching out my small sized body to rid the kinks.

"I'm going," I stated, turning my head to flash a bright, resoluted grin, "And there's nothing-no obstacles-that can stop me!"

"Believe it!" I shouted before walking into my bathroom and bathing.

Once finished, I ran out-steam bellowing from the bathroom like smoke rises from a burning fire-and quickly hurried to finish packing.

'_Crap! Crap, crap, crap!'_ I yelled mentally, berating myself over and over for not packing earlier.

'_I knew I should've packed earlier. Why didn't I?'_ I repeatedly questioned myself, accidently stubbing my toe against my desk due to all the dashing around my room I did.

"Ouch!" I cursed out, my hand shooting down to grab the injured foot, leaving me standing (more like hopping) with only one leg.

'**Calm down, kit,'** Kyuubi growled, worry evident in his deep tone, **'They aren't going to try to leave you.'**

I stopped my hopping for a moment, and let out a breath I never knew I had been holding.

'_Okay…Okay...thanks, Kyu,'_ I thought, grinning sheepishly as I heard a growl of appreciation.

'**Get packing, you baka of a brat,' **Kyuubi said, fondness screaming from his tone.

I grinned once more before resuming my packing, this time at a much slower rate.

Once finished, I flew down the stairs and met Baki and Gaara in the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Baki questioned as he placed a plate full of eggs and bacon-surprisingly not burnt-next to Gaara.

"We heard a lot of massive sounds," Baki continued, grabbing his plate and sitting across from me.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, a sheepish smile crawling over my lips, before sitting beside Gaara and digging in.

After swallowing my first bite, I replied to the question left hanging in the air like a rope tied to a branch.

"I'm fine. Just was rushing to get packed."

I blushed even harder-though I have a feeling this one wasn't from embarrassment- when I heard Gaara chuckle.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me and my pain!" I pouted, shooting a playful glare at Gaara.

All I received a smug smirk in return.

I sighed exaggeratingly, trying to fight off the unwanted grin crawl over my face, before continuing eating my breakfast.

When we were finished, I quickly did the dishes, ran upstairs and grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door and to the Village entrance with them by my side.

I frowned bewildered as we stopped right in front of the two cliffs.

"Why aren't we going?" I questioned, turning my head to look at Baki.

"We aren't the only ones going," Baki said mysteriously, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

I blinked confusedly before turning and innocently looking up at Gaara.

"What does he mean by that?" I questioned once more, tilting my head like a confused puppy.

All I got was a smirk in return, which still made my heart do a backwards flip, but no explanation.

"He means," I slowly turned around, blue eyes widening in surprise, "We're going."

"Temari? Kankuro?" I whispered, walking towards them, shock written across my features.

"Hey, Naruto," They both greeted, a genuine smile on their face.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, just as Temari walked over and squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"We were asked to participate as well," Kankuro explained, cackling at my slowly turning purple face.

"Temari, let Naruto go so he can breathe," Gaara calmly ordered, an amused expression glowing from his eyes.

"Ops! Sorry!" Temari grinned apologetically at me as I gulped in a massive amount of air.

"It's….okay," I choked out as I slowly re-filled my lungs with much needed oxygen.

"So, are we going now?" I asked once I had replenished all my lost air, turning to face Baki.

Baki nodded in reply before turning around, making the jutsu that would split the cliffs.

I slid beside Gaara, bouncing up and down on the inside at the prospective of getting out of the village, even if it was just for a while.

I sighed as we walked out of the opening, taking in the blazing sun, and the scent of sand, heat, and sweat mixed together in the air.

It was quite the fragrant, but it reminded me of the place I am growing up in; the place I am loved in.

I looked around-wide, excited blue eyes noticing the endless miles of the tan colored sand that glittered like diamonds in the sky- smiling as I remembered how I came to live in the Sand Village.

How I had found a home, **_my_** home.

I shook my head, pushing aside the sweet memory, before running with the rest of the group.

I quickly caught up to Gaara, grinning as the wind rushed over my face and ruffled my blond hair, creating a sense of peace within me.

'_I always felt like I was flying whenever we run across the sand,'_ I thought, my grin becoming even wider as I felt a bubble of glee start to build beneath my skin.

We quickly made it to the thick covered forest I used to live in and started hopping on top of the tree branches.

I easily fell behind to survey my party, my blue eyes scanning over the bodies of the people I called, "Friends," and "Dad."

My eyes first fell on top of Temari and Kankuro, my two best friends who are Gaara's siblings.

'**Hey, Kyu, remember how the three of us became friends?'** I questioned my old fox.

'**I'm not **_**that**_** old, kit!'** Kyuubi denied vehemently, before continuing.

'**But I do; Temari became your friend once she heard you were the one who made Gaara become sane and stable, and Kankuro became your friend when you saved his sorry ass from getting the life beat out of him by Gaara when kankuro called you a freak.'**

I grinned and nodded as those fond, and hilarious memories washed over me.

_'Kankuro's reaction and expression were really funny,' _A giggle escaped my lips as I remembered kankuro's pale, terrified face adn the girly scream he let out when gaara had started chasing him.

'_Kankuro and I…we had a pretty rocky start at the beginning,'_ I thought fondly, as my eyes made their way towards the puppeteer.

_'We were always fighting and always at each other's throats. And yet, here we are today, best friends,'_ I thought, feeling the smile laying upon my pink lips grow wider and wider.

Temari and Kankuro had become like a big sister and brother to me: they always protected me when Gaara wasn't around, they constantly tease me about Gaara and I being, "Love birds," and they're always there when I need them the most.

'_We're kind of like a family,'_ I realized suddenly as I looked from each one of my "family members", _'Baki's the dad; Temari and Kankuro are the older siblings, and Gaara and I are the younger siblings.'_

I couldn't help the little bubble of glee-which had started festering and growing with each loving memory-from popping at that thought.

'**A dysfunctional one,' **Kyuubi added, though I could sense he enjoyed the idea of a family as much as I did

I rolled my eyes, plainly ignoring the old fox's comment.

"Naruto, try not to fall behind," Gaara spoke from beside me.

I jumped from the sudden freight-shocked he had appeared right beside my side without me even noticing it-panicking once I realized two things.

One: my foot wasn't on a branch anymore.

Two: I was falling and was going to land on hard, dirt compacted ground.

'_This is going to hurt,'_ I thought, instinctively closing my eyes as I prepared myself for the pain, but nothing came.

Instead, strong arms quickly wrapped around my waist and the sound of landing on a branch echoed in my ear.

I peeked my eyes open, blushing once I realized how close I was to Gaara's body.

I felt really…warm.

Safe.

I blushed as red as a tomato, squeaking out, "Gaara! Put me down! I'm fine!"

Gaara looked worriedly at me, quickly relenting, his pale hands hovering over my sides as if scared I would fall once more.

"Are you alright?" Gaara questioned, icy blue eyes scanning up and down my body for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine," I quickly reassured my best friend, "You just frightened me."

Gaara winced, regret flashing across his eyes.

"I did not mean to, Naruto," He whispered sadly, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

I quickly hugged him, whispering a, "Don't you dare be sorry! You did nothing wrong! Besides, you saved me!"

Gaara sighed in sadness, but slid his arms around my waist nonetheless.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to pull away, but unfortunately for us, a very annoying voice interrupted our moment.

"Oi! Love birds'! Can't you wait until nighttime for your lovey dovey stuff?!" Kankuro groaned out, smirking at my rapidly reddening face.

"Shut up, puppet boy!" I screamed out, unhooking my arms from around Gaara's neck, turning around and rushing towards Kankuro having every intention of wrapping my hands around his tan neck.

"Of course, Naru-_uke_," Kankuro teased, jumping out of reach as my hands tried to swipe him.

I furrowed my blond eyebrows, quickly catching up to the others-Gaara right beside me- while asking, "What's a uke?"

Kankuro stared at me bug eyed before bursting out laughing, the sound echoing throughout the whole forest.

"Oh…my…god! He doesn't know what an uke is!" Kankuro said in between his laughter that wouldn't cease.

"What is it?!" I snapped, feeling annoyance rise up.

Kankuro smirked, saying in a sing song voice, "Nothing."

I growled, rushing over the tree branches once more, attempting to capture and strangle Kankuro, but like before, he danced away.

And thus, began the game tag.

I slowed down, airy giggles escaping my parted mouth, and gasped out, "Why…are…we slowing…down?"

Baki chuckled, jumping from the tree branch and landing in a crouched position on the ground, replying with, "It's getting dark out. We need to rest and eat. We'll continue once the sun rises."

I nodded, jumping from the branch, walking over to Baki to help unravel all the sleeping bags.

Growl!

I felt my cheeks heat up as all amused eyes turn to me.

"What?!" I whined out, crossing my arms over my chest, "I've been running all day! It's no shock I'm hungry!"

Everybody chuckled before gathering wood and starting the fire and food.

I moaned in appreciation as I ate the cooked fish.

"This is good!" I exclaimed after swallowing my fifth bite.

Temari chuckled, saying, "I'm glad you like it."

I grinned at her before continuing to eat my delicious dinner.

Once we all had eaten, we quickly slid into our sleeping bags and fell right asleep.

Apparently, dashing across gosh knows how many acres of land, is quite tiring, we all realize the next morning.

I yawned as I ate the leftovers from dinner for breakfeast, the others doing the same thing.

After eating, we quickly re-raveled our sleeping bags into a ball and continued our journey to the Leaf Village.

"It'll be a week before we reach the Leaf Village," Baki had told us on our fourth morning.

Everyone was pleased, except me.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy we were finally going to be able to rest in a real bed and eat real food.

But, the closer we got to the Village I had left behind, the more scared I became.

I was going to see the place where I suffered, the place I shed tears and blood, again.

I couldn't handle that.

I thought I could push my emotions aside and focus on the urgent task at hand, but I fell apart on our seventh day, the day we were going to arrive at the leaf Village.

I froze, heart stopping in its track once I saw the Village gate right up ahead.

I clenched my fists, trying to move, but I couldn't.

I couldn't stop the blood rushing through my ears, nor could I stop the memories.

The memories-the nightmares I would always relive-of pain, agony, tears, and blood.

"Naruto?" I heard a voice whisper, felt a touch on my arm, but I could not move.

I was scared.

I was afraid.

I couldn't do it.

I can't do it.

"Naruto, are you alright?" The voice inquires, yet I cannot for the life of me move my lips, for the memories were drowning me.

Suffocating me.

I blink as I feel arms encircle around my waist pulling me into a strong, hard chest.

"Naruto, I'll protect you," The voice-Gaara's, I slowly realize-speaks softly but firmly, arms tightening.

"I won't let them hurt you, not this time, not ever," Gaara promised, I blinked once more before burrowing my head into his chest, fingers tightly gripping the black shirt.

I clenched my eyes shut, fighting off the tears, and took in a shaky breath.

"I-I-I'm scared," I whispered, clenching the shirt even harder as I felt my body tremble.

Tremble in fear, tremble in worry.

"I know," Gaara whispered soothingly, grabbing my chin and tilting my head up.

"That's why I want you to know that I'll be by your side and I'll protect you," Gaara murmured, holding my eyes.

I felt my cheeks heat up from the intensity of his gaze, but couldn't help but feel more relaxed.

More reassured.

"Okay," I whisper.

Gaara grinned, removing his hand-which made my heart ache, but I ignored it- and pushed me closer.

I burrowed my head into his shoulder, letting the scent of sand, heat, and something purely Gaara wash over me.

It was like a drug: soothing and addicting.

"Naruto," Gaara murmured into my ear, shivers running down my spine-shivers of not fear, but something else- as warm air rushes over that sensitive part.

"Hm?" I answer, voice muffled from the fabric it was buried in.

"Remember how you always wanted to know what Baki and I talked about?" Gaara asked.

I nodded my head, pulling away to meet kind icy blue eyes.

"We talked about you," Gaara finally answered.

"Huh? You talked about me? Why?" I quizzed, feeling baffled and astonished.

Gaara softly chuckled, saying, "He told me that if I ever hurt you, or if I ever make you cry, he would end my life."

I stare at Gaara, feeling my eyebrow twitch in anger.

"Baki!" I screamed out, anger radiating from those four letters, birds flying away due to the loud sound.

Gaara chuckled at my irked expression and tone, softly ruffling my hair as he calmly said, "Don't be too mad at him, Naruto. I wasn't stable back then."

"I know you weren't!" I snapped, glaring at a tree standing behind Gaara, "But that doesn't mean he had to _threaten_ you!"

"He cares about you," Was all Gaara said.

I sighed, pouting before nodding.

"I guess," I finally relent, shoulders deflating as my anger melted away.

Gaara chuckled, shaking his head before becoming somber one more.

"Are you okay now?" Gaara quizzed, staring straight into my eyes, causing another blush to rise.

"Yeah, I'm better," I reassure before turning and walking back on to the path we had previously been on.

I looked over and meet encouraging, yet worried eyes.

I grinned reassuring before walking confidently towards the gate; I tensed up as we got closer, but once Gaara intertwined his hand in mine, I felt much better.

I sigh, pulling Gaara along as I noticed Baki standing by the village doors.

"What happened?" Baki quickly asked, rushing over to me, eyes scanning for any sign of damage.

"Nothing happened, Baki," I reassured him, shooting him a soft smile.

"Naruto just needed something," Gaara explained.

"Oh? And what is this _'Something'_ little brother?" Kankuro teased as he eavesdropped on our conversation, a sly smirk lying upon his lips.

"What do you mean?" I questioned bewilderedly, not having a clue on what Kankuro was truly implying.

Kankuro turned and stared at me before cackling once more, "Oh this is too good! Naruto's just so innocent and oblivious!"

I growled, a pout forming on my lips, which soon turned into a smirk once Temari hit Kankuro with her fan over the head.

"Ouch! What'd I do to deserve that?!" Kankuro growled, glaring at Temari.

"Stop making fun of Gaara and Naruto," Temari growled in her piss-me-off-and-suffer voice.

"Yes, sis," Kankuro bowed his head in submission, having faced Temari's wrath too many times to count.

I smirked, feeling satisfaction rise up, before turning to Baki.

"So, what do we do know that we're here?" I asked-we had already passed through the gates with the guard's permission-Baki.

"We head towards the arena," Baki instructed, heading off in that direction.

We all quickly followed, yet I couldn't' help but stop every few seconds.

'_Konoha hasn't really changed,'_ I realize as I walk hand in hand with Gaara, noticing the same buildings and the same shops I have already seen before.

'_I wonder…have I?'_ I thought, looking down at my free hand, turning and flexing it over and over.

'_Yeah,'_ I finally reply, _'I have.'_

I turned my attention back to Baki, and continue walking towards the arena we are supposed to go to.

I ignored the looks shot Gaara's and I's way when people started noticing our hands.

'_Looks like Konoha __**really**__ hasn't changed at all,'_ I thought bitterly, tightening grip on Gaara's hand.

I throw my head up and glare-unknowingly having red eyes- at a boy who is staring at us with a disgusted expression.

He lets out a squeak and quickly runs away, leaving me with a very accomplished feeling.

"What was that about?" Kankuro asked looking back at the two of us, having noticed the attention Gaara and I were getting.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders, "Just making sure to give the leaf villagers a warm welcome."

Kankuro snorted, muttering, "A warm welcome my ass."

I grinned cheekily, turning to look over at Gaara who wore an amused expression through the whole exchange.

He gave my hand a squeeze, telling my without words it'll be okay.

I smile and squeeze back before turning my head and pulling him along.

'_You're right, Gaara,' _I agree silently, _'Everything will be okay. Because you're by my side.'_

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this wasn't as good, or descriptive as the other chapters; please forgive me. Thanks for reading, please review (they make me want to write), and I hope you enjoyed ^_^**

**With love,**

**LYF666**


	18. Chapter 16 The Beginning

Love Me

Chapter 16

The Beginning of the Chūnin Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. I don't own the lyrics in the () either. All credits go to 1D. **Thanks for reviewing, reading, favoring, and following. Please keep reviewing, and enjoy! **I'm sorry for not updating another chapter on 4/18/14. I tried uploading this chapter, but an error occurred and I couldn't do it. Gomen everyone.**

**Naruto's POV**

Following that confession that no one would ever know but me and the old fox, we finally saw the arena coming up.

"Wow," I breathed out, blue eyes widening as the structure grew taller and taller the closer we got, "It's…colossal sized."

I was snapped out of my trance as I heard soft laughter coming from my "family."

"What?" I asked, a pout forming on my lips, "It's true!"

"Whatever you say, Naruto," Temari teased, a soft smile playing along her pink lips, brown eyes soft and warm.

I pouted, crossing my arms over my orange jacket clad chest, huffing out a sigh.

'_It's not my fault we live in a village that has small sized structures,'_ I grumbled silently, glowering at my feet clad in blue shoes.

I growled again as I heard Kyuubi laugh, the sound echoing throughout my head.

'_Can it, old fox!'_ I snapped silently, though the tone was ruined by the smile growing on my lips.

I sighed as the laughter continued, clearly indicating Kyuubi was not offended, before looking up as the bright light suddenly vanished.

My eyes instantly surveyed the room, taking in the mixed dark colors-some gray, some black, and some dark white-the wide open space, the railing hanging above our heads, and the statue of two arms forming a jutsu.

'_Woah,'_ I thought, mouth dropping in amazement, _'This place is huge!'_

I blinked, amazement disappearing in a flash as I felt a cool hand intertwine with mine.

I looked over at Gaara, grinning at his amused expression, before allowing him to pull me through the crowd of a miscellaneous shinobi's.

My eyes took in the variety of colors they wore, the different symbols etched upon their headbands, and their stance.

Some held their head high, confidence radiating from every pore, while other had a slouched body, keeping their eyes lowered.

I turned my attention back to Gaara as he pulled us right in the front next to Baki, allowing me to see the Hokage-wearing a red and white hat and robe-standing in the middle, other shinobi standing beside and behind him.

Once all the shinobi's were silent, he started speaking, his old face showing a kind smile.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. I am the fourth Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi," Sarutobi spoke, his voice strong and firm, "Each and every one of you have traveled far from home just to participate in this exams. And I wish each of you the best of the luck, for these exams not only determine if you qualify for becoming a Chūnin, but also determine if you're strong and wise enough to ever become a great shinobi. Give this test all you've got."

There was a round of applause from that speech, and I clapped as well.

'_I've got to pass this,'_ I resolutely thought as I clapped, _'I have to become Kazekage someday. I have to show all the villagers-in both the sand and leaf-that I'm not, that I never was, a monster.'_

I stopped applauding and soon, silence resumed its place in the air before another shinobi stepped up and started speaking.

"This exams has three parts that test three different things: the first part will test information gathering and decision-making abilities; the second part will test your abilities of accomplishing a mission and real life survival skills without a sensei; the third part will test if you have the necessary qualifications to be eligible for becoming a Chūnin," The shinobi explained, looking from each and every one of us, face somber and mouth thinned.

I looked around, noticing how serious everone's face was.

'_Then again, __**this is**__ serious,'_ I realized, turning my eyes back onto the retreating shinobi, _'This decides if you can become a shinobi and serve and protect your village.'_

The Hokage stepped forward once more, looking at each of one us before speaking.

"If any one of you wishes to leave, you may do so now."

I turned my head to see if anyone wanted to leave, and watched fear cross over some shinobi's faces, yet they didn't move from their spot.

"Then let the Chūnin Exams begin," The Hokage called out before turning to a shinobi standing on his left and giving him a nod.

"Sit down on the floor, five feet away from each other, and wait," A shinobi ordered, quickly disappearing.

Everyone followed the orders, sitting down on the cold, hard ground with a five feet space between each of them.

I looked over at Gaara, meeting his eyes.

"I guess we should sit next to each other," I said as I sat down, Gaara following suite.

I moved away five feet, before giving him a grin.

"So," I started, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Are you ready, Gaara?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, a soft smirk playing along his lips as he replied.

"I suppose I am, but are you?"

I smirked, saying, "Ready as ever! Believe it! We'll pass this thing in no time!"

"Well aren't you just an optimistic kid," Kankuro teased from five feet behind me.

"Not everyone can be like you, Kankuro," I huffed out, throwing my arms behind my head as I turned my attention towards the puppet master.

"I know," Kankuro replied, a smirk lying upon his lips, "I'm just that awesome."

I snorted, looking over at Temari and giving her a I-pity-him-for-his-ignorance expression.

Temari chuckled, nodding her head, dirty blond hair moving with the motion.

"Don't get too cocky, Kankuro," Gaara reminded him, "After all, if I remember correctly, when Naruto challenged you to a fight, you got cocky thinking since he was shorter than you, you'd win."

Kankuro cheek's heated up and Temari and I burst out laughing as we remembered that memory.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he'd use Sexy no jutsu?!" Kankuro snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You got too cocky, baka," Gaara replied, a smirk crawling over his lips, "You should have known by then that Naruto is full of surprises."

"I am!" I said, grinning as I stretched.

"Whatever," Kankuro murmured, "He got lucky, that's it."

"Denial isn't good to be in, Kankuro," Temari teased, smirking as she placed her fan on her right side.

"I am not in denial!" Kankuro snapped as his cheeks heated up even more.

"And why are you all picking on me?!" Kankuro questioned, giving each of us a glare that promised doom.

"Call it payback for the lovebird comment," I replied before quieting down as the shinobi that had previously disappeared reappeared again.

Once the chatter had died down, the shinobi-who, I now noticed, had two scars running across his lips and right cheek- spoke in a deep tone that carried throughout the room.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and I am your first examiner; the first part is a hand written test that you will have to answer. Those who do not answer these series of questions correctly will never become a Chūnin. No talking is allowed, and if you are caught cheating, I'll make sure you never become a shinobi. Do I make myself clear?"

I stared at Ibiki with wide eyes-shock and fear written cross my face- and a mouth hanging open.

'_He can't be serious, can he?'_ I questioned as I felt my heart rate speed up as his threat echoed throughout my mind.

'_Can he stop us from becoming shinobi's?' _I quizzed, feeling sweat start to form as the threat starting sinking in, before shaking my head, _'No, it doesn't matter. I'll pass this test, the exam, and become a Chūnin. Nothing's going to stop me.'_

I took a deep breath before releasing it, holding my head high, forcing my heart to calm down.

'**You can do this, kit,' **Kyuubi encouraged me, causing me to grin in appreciation.

'_Thanks, Kyuubi,'_ I thought before turning my attention onto the floor where a white piece of paper appeared with a series of black worded questions.

I quickly scanned the first question, reading it word to word, before freezing.

'_What?'_ I questioned baffled, re-reading the question.

**When did the First Shinobi war happen and why did it happen?**

I scratched my head with the pencil, blonde eyebrows furrowing as I re-read the question once more.

'_How the hell am I supposed to know that?'_ I questioned, mouth turning down as I tried searching through my scattered brain for the answer.

'**The First Shinobi War started in-' **Kyuubi started speaking before I quickly cut him off.

'_Don't tell me!'_ I quickly said as I heard him answering the hard question, _'Let me figure it out. I can't always rely on someone else to figure things out for me; I have to do it myself.'_

I smiled softly as I heard a frustrated sigh before a mumbled, **'Fine.'**

'_Thanks Kyu,'_ I thought before returning to the question.

I stared blankly at it, feeling a headache wash over me; I growled softly, glaring daggers at the first question before skipping to the second question, which, unfortunately for me, was harder than the first.

**Who are the "God of Shinobi?"**

I gawked at the paper as I read the second question.

'_You've got to be kidding me?!'_ I growled silently, glaring the second question, wishing looks could kill.

'_Or burn,'_ My conscious added, causing me to crack a smile.

I sighed, shaking my head before skipping to the third question, which was as hard as the second.

I skipped to the fourth question only to find it was also hard.

I kept skipping and skipping question only to find they were all hard.

'_I'm going to fail!'_ I thought, feeling like a cat stuck in pouring rain.

**Depressed.**

I sighed, closing my eyes, clenching my hands before re-opening and attempting to answer the ones I knew.

Unfortunately, I knew none of the questions, so I left them all blank.

I sighed, body deflating as I stared sadly at a paper that bested me, and it wasn't even a shinobi!

I closed my eyes, telling myself to not give up, before flipping over the paper only to find one other question.

'_Probably won't be able to answer this question either,'_ I thought, feeling depression sink its claws into my flesh and brain.

I forced my eyes to read the tenth question, feeling my will gradually slipping away.

**Would you rather quit and have your whole team fail, or would you continue on and let the lowest scoring member of the squad be forced to remain a genin forever?**

I blinked slowly before grinning as I realized I could answer this question; I put my pencil onto the paper and marked, "I would quit."

I grinned, feeling the depression remove its claws, before flipping the paper back over and working on the hard questions.

"Times up!" Ibiki yelled out after two hours had passed.

"Keep your papers where you're sitting," Ibiki ordered, mouth thinned lipped, "Your results will be posted tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Everyone quickly got up, stretching and speaking to one another; I stood up, turning towards Gaara.

"How do you think you did?" I questioned to Gaara as we waited for the other shinobi's to disperse.

"Fine, what about you?" Gaara inquired, turning and meeting my eyes.

I winced, a grimace crossing over my face as I answered, "Not so well."

Gaara frowned, lips straightened into a line, grabbing my hand, intertwining it with his, and squeezing it.

"I'm sure you did well," Gaara spoke, staring into my eyes, causing me to blush and my heart to shoot into the blue, cloudless sky.

"Thanks," I grinned at him before turning to Temari and Kankuro.

"What about you two?" I quizzed as we started walking outside.

"It was really, really hard," Kankuro groaned out, pale hands shooting up to rub his temples.

Temari scoffed, smacking him over his head with her hand.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Kankuro snapped, rubbing his no doubt bruised head.

"It was supposed to be hard, baka!" Temari huffed out, shooting a glare over at Kankuro, "That was the point."

"You at least could be a little nicer," Kankuro mumbled.

"What was that?" Temari growled, turning to face him, brown eyes flashing dangerously.

Gaara and I wisely said nothing, and took a few step back once we realized that Temari was gripping her fan in a manner that said, "Piss me off and face my windy wrath."

Kankuro paled quickly, voice trembling as he tried to placate her (and save his ass in the process), "Er…n-n-nothing, b-big s-si-sis."

"That's what I thought," Temari hissed, turning around, shutting her fan, and walking away.

"And they call us monsters," I said, turning and giving Gaara a wide eyes expression.

"Wonder what they call her," Gaara murmured, tugging on our intertwined hands and pulling us in the same direction as Temari.

"A savage," Kankuro answered, shivers running up and down his body.

I laughed softly, but agreed nonetheless.

Once we caught up to Temari, we walked towards an inn, noticing Baki leaning against the wall beside the doors.

"Baki!" I waved at him, releasing Gaara's hand as I rushed towards my adopted father.

"Naruto," Baki grinned as he replied, ruffling my hair, "How'd the test go?"

I grimaced, my smile dropping as I answered, "I didn't answer any of the question except the tenth one."

Baki frowned, shaking his head, before saying, "I heard the test was really hard, so don't beat yourself over it. As long as you did your best, then the results don't matter."

I smiled, happy that I hadn't disappointed someone who was like a father in my eyes.

"Thanks Baki," I said, quickly giving him a hug before pulling away, after all, the sand village shinobi's did have a reputation of being cold-hearted.

"You're welcome," Baki replied, ruffling my hair before looking at the other three.

"What about you guys?" Baki questioned.

"Fine," All three answered at in unison.

"Good," Baki said, nodding his head before turning and walking into the inn, throwing over his shoulders, "Follow me."

We quickly followed Baki, watching as the clerk handed him three keys to three rooms.

"This is where you'll be staying since you're participating in the Chūnin Exams," Baki explained as he turned towards the door that held the corridor for all the room numbers.

We turned and walked through the door, keeping Baki in our sights.

"Wait," I called out, running to catch up to Baki, "You only have three keys. Where are you going to be staying?"

Baki chuckled, giving me a fond look as he answered, "I'll be staying with the rest of the Jonin."

"Will you have food? And a good bed to sleep in?" I asked, voice filled with concern as I made sure Baki would be okay staying there.

"Yes, Naruto, I'll be fine," Baki groaned out, giving me an exasperated smile.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" I pouted, before saying, "It's not my fault I worry you'll end up burning down a house with your horrible cooking skills."

"Hey!" Baki yelled, giving me a playful glare, "I would like to remind you that I made breakfast the day we left, and it wasn't burnt."

I smirked, eyes glowing with mischief as I slyly said, "That was pure luck."

Baki growled, huffing out a soft, "Brat."

I grinned cheekily, saying, "Thank you!"

Baki chuckled before stopping in front of a room.

"Temari, this is your room," Baki gave her the gold color key, which she took, before turning to Kankuro.

"The door next to Temari's is your's, Kankuro," Baki explained, handing him a gold, slightly rusted key, while gesture towards the dark green colored door.

Kankuro nodded, grabbing his key before walking towards his room and opening it, Temari opening her door as well.

"Gaara, Naruto, your doors are across from Temari's and Kankuro's," Baki said, walking over towards a wooden door that had the number 6 written beside it, handing Gaara the key, which Gaara took.

"Naruto, your's is besides Gaara," Baki said, handing me the key.

I grinned, yelling, "Awesome! We're next to each other! Believe it!"

Baki chuckled soft, shaking his head, white wrapping moving side to side due to the movement, before ruffling my hair.

"Be safe, okay?" Baki asked, staring into my eyes.

"I will!" I chirped out, darting in for another hug before removing myself to open the door to my room, Gaara right behind me.

I waved goodbye to Baki before closing the door, throwing myself onto the bed.

"Oh gosh," I groaned out, stuffing my head into the soft, white pillow, "A bed. A real, soft bed!"

Gaara chuckled at my tactics, placing his body beside me.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me!" I pouted out, turning my head to face amused, shining blue eyes, "You know deep down you agree with me."

"I suppose," Gaara teasingly said, giving me a smile that lite up my whole world (Baby you light up my world like nobody else XD).

"You agree, I know you do," I stated flashing him a grin.

"Oh?" He asked, a sly smirk crawling along his lips, "And, pray tell, how do you know that?"

"Because," I started before meeting his eyes, ignoring the way my heart thundered from that one smirk, "You're my best friend."

Gaara snorted, a fond smile replacing the smirk (that smirk seriously did bad things to me), before saying, "That's not an answer."

"I know," I replied, giggling at his fond expression.

"Only you, Naruto," Gaara sighed, shaking his head, crimson red hair shaking from the movement, "Only you." (It's gotta be you. Only you XD)

And as we sat there, staring into each other's eyes, smiles lighting up our faces like a Christmas tree, I couldn't help but feel something shifting in the air.

And unbeknownst to them, something was shifting; it was shifting, growing, and reforming to create something much bigger than they had planned.

That something would be the thing that changed their whole relationship.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Review please and there shall be more chapters. Oh, and heads up my lovely readers, a kiss isn't something you want to miss XD and sorry about all the One Direction lyrics, I' listening to their songs and then I accidently say a phrase that reminds of that song XD **

**With love to all,**

**Yaoi Fangirl666**


	19. Chapter 17 The Scroll of Heaven

Love Me

Chapter 17

The Scroll of Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. Review and there shall be more chapters :) Thanks for following, reviewing, and favoring, loves ^_^

_Naruto's Thoughts_

Naruto's POV

My blue eyes gradual flutter open, meeting bright rays of sunlight fluttering like a bird through the crystal clear window, quickly closing them back shut as I move closer to the warmth radiating from behind my back. A sigh of contentment escapes past my lips as a soft smile plays along my lips as I feel strong arms tighten around my lithe waist.

"Good morning," I hear a deep, husky, tired voice speak right next to my ear, causing shivers to run down my pajama clad body. "Morning," I yawned out, tugging and pulling back the arms that were retreating. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I hear an amused laugh ring out through the tan colored room, making the big bed shake along with the sound.

"Don't laugh at me!" I snapped, a pout forming along my lips as I open my eyes to meet eyes filled with fondness staring lovingly at me. "It's not my fault that I'm cold and you just happen to be warm and teddy bear-like," I explained as I sat up, leaning my head-blond hair tickling his pale neck-against Gaara's bare shoulder.

"I wasn't laughing at you," Gaara explain as he wrapped his arm around my torso, pulling me closer as I nestled my head into his shoulder, my eyes closing as I breathed in the aroma that was purely Gaara.

"I was laughing because you just looked so cute," Gaara finished, a smirk (I just know he was smirking; it was the way his tone changed) forming along his lips as my cheeks lite up like fireworks (Cause baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst! XD). "Whatever," I mumbled, words barely audible against the skin my mouth was buried in; I couldn't help the grin that snaked its way over my lips as I felt Gaara's shoulders shake once more.

We stayed like that for a few more moments-the two of us more than content to just stay like this forever-before Gaara squeezed my hip. "Come on, Naruto," Gaara murmured as he placed a soft kiss on top of my blond, bed hair, "We have to get up and check out our results." I groaned out, a pout forming on my lips again as I mumbled around soft skin. "Don't wanna."

The pout was replaced by a bright grin as I heard Gaara chuckle. "Too bad," Gaara teased as he pulled away his arms. "No!" I groaned as I pulled the pale blue covers over my head, missing the warmth Gaara's body had offered. "Naruto," Gaara called out, voice sickly sweet, a devious smirk crawling over his lips, "Do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" I froze, my eyes widening as I realized what he was implying.

"I'm up!" I screeched as I shoved the covers away and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the white door. I blushed, a scowl forming along over my mouth as I heard laughter coming from the room; "You're a big meanie, Gaara!" I called out as I turned on the shower, the warm water hitting my hand. "Whatever you say, Naru," Gaara teasingly called outside the door. I growled, glaring at the door, before stripping and stepping into the warm shower that instantly-upon contact-heated my body up.

"Ah," I moaned out in appreciation as I felt my muscles relax before grabbing a orange sponge and properly bathing. Once I finished bathing-it only took me about five minutes-I grabbed the white, fluffy towel hanging from the silver rack and dried myself; as I wiped the excessive water from my hair, I scanned the medium sized bathroom, taking in the tan colored walls, and white porcelain sink and toilet.

_'Crap!'_ I hissed silently as I realized I hadn't taken any clothes to change in. _'Good job, Naruto,'_ I sarcastically complimented myself as I wrapped the towel around my waist, _'You sure are smart, aren't you?'_ I sighed in exasperation, shaking my head before turning the golden colored knob and opening the door.

I shivered as the cool air washed over my body like an ocean wave before moving towards my bag, grabbing out my signature clothing: a black shirt under my orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector with the Sand Villages symbol etched onto it.

I undid my towel, pulling my underwear and pants on before grabbing my shirt; just as I was about to put on my shirt, the wooden door opened up to reveal a disheveled Gaara.

"G-G-Gaara!" I squeaked out, voice unusually high, a dark blush splattering over my tan, whiskered cheeks. Gaara stood there, blue eyes wide and filled with shock and…what was that? What was that emotion brewing beneath those loving eyes? I furrowed my eyebrows as I took in his darkened eyes, and dilated black pupils. I shivered, and honestly, I don't think it was from the cool air.

"Naruto," Gaara murmured, voice deep and husky, causing another shiver to run down my dried form. He stood like that, staring at me-shivers running down my body from all the attention I was receiving-before snapping out of his trance.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Gaara quickly said, blood coloring his pale cheeks as he slammed the door shut. I stared at the door, cheeks gradually losing their heat as they returned back to my normal skin color; I quickly got dressed, taking deep breaths to try and calm my erratic heart that was thundering, for some unknown reason, away in my chest. I took another deep breath before walking out of the room and into the kitchen only to stop in my tracks. I gasped, my mouth falling from my jaws and onto the tiled floor as I took in the scene.

"What the heck happened?!" I screamed out as I surveyed the kitchen, or what I could see was the kitchen. "I…I tried to make breakfast," Gaara explained, cheeks as red as his hair, from my side. I turned my head, eyes wide, before saying with a voice that was much, much more calmer than I was, "Gaara, I thought I banned you from the kitchen for a very _**specific**_ reason." I emphasized the word, "Specific."

I turned towards Gaara, noticing egg yolk dripping from his hair. I sighed, shaking my head before pointing towards the door and saying in an authoritive (coughcough motherly coughchough) tone, "Go take a shower, and leave the cooking and cleaning up to me." Gaara obediently nodded as he turned towards my room.

I turned my attention back towards the Kitchen, slightly wincing as I took in the whole mess, before summoning my clones and started cleaning and cooking.

It took me ten minutes for everything to be completed: the kitchen was sparkly clean (the way it was before Gaara decided to attempt cooking), the food-eggs, toast, and pancakes-was perfectly cooked and wafting throughout the Kitchen, creating a wonderful aroma.

I grinned before setting out the cups and putting orange juice in them, Gaara walked into the kitchen-no longer egged-pulling out the opposite wooden chair and sitting, quickly digging in, only more elegantly than me. "Are you alright?" I questioned as I dug in, peeking him from under my dark eyelashes. "I'm fine," Gaara replied, giving me a reassured smile.

"What happened?" I questioned, gesturing around the Kitchen. Gaara winced, answering with, "Let's just say, never put an egg in the blender without a top covering the blender." I giggled, trying to stifle it by shoving a pancake in my mouth. Gaara gave me a playful glare before turning back to his food. Once we finished, we brushed out teeth; I washed the dishes with Gaara's help, and we were out the door, meeting Temari and Kankuro outside the inn.

"Good morning!" I chirped as my "older siblings" came into view. "Morning, Naruto," Kankuro yawned out, stretching his arms over his head. "Good morning," Temari greeted, smiling at me. "So, where do we go to see our results?" I questioned, looking between Kankuro and Temari; they both gave me a shrug as their answer. "We're supposed to go back to the arena you three took the test in," A voice spoke from my right side.

"Baki!" I turned and swiftly gave him a hug before pulling away; Baki ruffled my hair, warmly smiling at me, before he turned towards the others. "Your results will be posted on the door; I know you all passed so your next destination will be the gates that seclude us from the Forest of Death," Baki explained.

"Forest of Death?" Kankuro asked, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of name is that?" "Apparently, they named it due to all the deaths that ended up happening in there," Baki said as he started walking in the direction that led to our results. I intertwined Gaara's and I's hands together as I followed my adopted father, Temari and Kankuro following behind us. I let my eyes lazily wander around, taking in the villagers calmly walking towards their destination.

_'It's so different from the Sand Village,'_ I realized as I took in my surroundings, _'My home is so busy, so noisy, and very crowded. But, the Leaf Village is surprisingly quiet. Then again, it could just be because it's so early.'_ I shook my head before looking up ahead, noticing the colossal sized structure looming ahead. I squeezed Gaara's fingers as I felt my heart skip a beat, worry starting to consume me.

_'What if I didn't make it?'_ I questioned silently to myself, concern evident in my body language, _'What if I failed and will never become a Chūnin?'_ I clenched my jaw, trying to calm my heart rate that had rapidly picked up, before relaxing as I felt Gaara squeeze my hand back, reassuring me without saying a word. We moved towards the crowd, Kankuro pushing people aside to get towards the door, ignoring all the complaints he received for that specific action.

Gaara, Temari, and I wisely decided we did not want to cause any problems right now and chose to stay back; we patiently waited for the crowd of shinobi's to leave. The seconds ticked by, and still the crowd had not dispersed, instead, it seemed to be growing and growing. I looked over at Temari as I heard her impatiently tapping her foot against the ground, brown eyes glaring daggers at the Shinobi's.

I looked back into the crowd, searching for the tell-tale of Kankuro, but it seemed the crowd had swallowed him up; the seconds soon turned into minutes and I could tell even Baki was losing his patience. I turned my head to look at Gaara, meeting his eyes. "Are you okay?" I quizzed, softly tilting my head in the direction of the rapidly growing crowd. "I'm fine," Gaara murmured, squeezing my hand, "Are you?" "I'm good," I answered, giving him a bright grin. "Good," Gaara replied, smiling softly at me.

We gazed into each other's eyes, not able-and really not wanting-to look away; we snapped out of our trance once Kankuro fell face first into the ground right in front of us. "God damn those leaf villagers! There like a pack of animals!" Kankuro snapped as he pushed himself off the ground, brushing away stray dirt. He bluntly ignored the glares he got in return for saying such a thing, telling us our results. "We passed." I blinked, my mouth falling open due to shock.

"W-what? A-are you sure?" I questioned, astonishment coursing through my veins. "Yeah, I saw your name on the paper," Kankuro replied. "I passed! Believe it!" I exclaimed, pumping up my fists. I grinned as I heard my family chuckle before Baki started speaking. "Alright. Next, you guys go the gates, but I'll take you there." Baki turned and lead us towards the Forest of Death.

Once we arrived, Baki turned and spoke, "I don't know much about this, so I want you all to be on your guard and do your best. Failure isn't an option." All four of us nodded in understanding. "Good, remember to protect each other and think logically," Baki ordered before ruffling my hair, making sure to whisper in my ear as he passed to join the other high leveled shinobi's, "Be safe." I grinned and nodded my head, promising I would be.

I watched as Baki walked away before turning towards my four membered family, saying with confidence in my tone, "Let's do this one!" They gave me a grin, nodding their heads in agreement before we turned towards the gates where a female shinobi, who had light brown pupil-less eyes and black hair with a slight blue tint to it, had appeared. "Quite down, now!" She yelled out, causing all the voices of the Shinobi's to quiet down.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm your second examiner. You have all passed the first part, which was based on information gathering, and now, you're at the second part that is looking for two things: your abilities of accomplishing a mission and real life survival skills without a sensei," She explained, turning and looking each one of us in the eye, with a boyish grin playing along her lips.

"The main objective of this part is very simple: there are two scrolls, the scroll of Earth and the scroll of Heaven, that you need to have. You'll get one of these scrolls before you walk into the Forest of Death, but the other scroll is the one you have to get, whether it's from stealing it from another group, or taking it by force. You'll have five days to achieve these two scrolls, failure to do so means you won't be a Chūnin," Anko continued to explain, walking up and down the ground, meeting our eyes with boldness only a lion could have.

"This is the hardest part of the Chūnin Exams-after this, if you pass, everything will seem like child's play-not because it involves only help from your group members, but because you could die," Anko explained.

I tensed, muscles bunching together, as heard a collective of gasps echo around the crowd. "You signed a contract stating that no matter what, you would participate. Death or not," Anko reminded us. We all stayed silent as we waited for her net words. "If you want to become a shinobi, I suggest you don't die," Were Anko last words as she motioned towards another shinobi, who made a sign to move the gates.

"Before you go in, stop by me so I can hand you your scroll," Anko yelled out, as she handed the very first group their scroll. We all got in a line that was quickly dispersed and diminished in a mere matter of minutes. I stopped right in front of Anko, holding out my hand for the scroll; I looked up once she hadn't placed the scroll in my hand, noticing her baffled expression.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head. "Have we met before?" Anko asked, gazing very intently at my face. I shook my head, saying, "No." Anko frowned, still staring at my face before shrugging and placing the scroll in my hand. I grinned in thanks before turning and running to catch up with my team, waving the scroll around. "I wonder which one we got?" I asked, staring down at the black covered scroll.

"The scroll of heaven," Gaara answered, pointing towards the symbol etched on the side of the sandy paper. "So, that means we need to get the scroll of Earth," Temari murmured as she looked at the scroll in my hand.

"Question is, where do we start?" Kankuro asked, looking around the dark forest, the tall trees blocking out any sun lights. "We look around and see if we can feel any of the other shinobi's chalkra," Gaara vocalized, all of us agreeing. "Where should I put this?" I asked, looking between Temari and Gaara as I waved the scroll around.

"Disguise it," Gaara ordered gently, "That way, if we run into trouble, they won't know where the scroll is or who has it." I nodded my head before making the jutsu to disguise the scroll into a kunai; I grabbed the newly transformed scroll and placed it in my back pocket. "So, what's the plan?" Kankuro asked as he walked around, peering in between trees.

"Easy," We all turned towards Temari, noticing the devious smirk lighting up her face, "We strike when they least expect it."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review please :) I don't own, "Firework," by Katy Perry. Sorry I put that in there :(**


End file.
